


Ветер под Крыльями

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Police, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: В городе орудует маньяк, который выходит на будущих жертв через "Гриндер". Джош и его напарник берутся за дело, придумав гениальный план поимки
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	1. Лица без Имён

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по "мотивам" фильма "Море Любви"
> 
> Музыка для настроения:  
> Kasabian - Club Foot  
> Hurts - People like Us  
> Queen - We are the Champions  
> I. Kamakawiwo'ole - Wind beneath my Wings

Ситуация по делу о двух связанных парнях, которых нашли без сознания, начала проясняться на том нелепом праздновании. Половина детективов отделения получала повышение, которое было не повышением вовсе — вместо детектива второй степени, кто-то стал детективом первой степени.

Кто-то. Но не Джош. Он работал в полиции больше четырёх лет, но как был детективом третьей степени, так и остался. И не то, чтобы встать на ступеньку выше принципиально изменило течение его жизни, но Джоша не покидало ощущение, что со стороны это выглядело как полный провал. Будто за эти четыре года он ничего не сделал, хотя это было не так. Джош успокаивал себя тем, что его время ещё не пришло.

Он угрюмо наблюдал, как шеф полиции провозглашал тост в честь детективов, и размышлял о пошлости бытия и своей никчёмности. Вот она награда за первую степень — пафосная речь от Пита Вентца и жидкие аплодисменты. Джош правда этого хочет? Почесав подбородок, он решил, что да. Мелочь, а приятно. Да и почему нет в конце концов, чем он хуже остальных? Джош взял стакан с пивом и сделал большой глоток. Если он сегодня напьётся, то вполне по достойному поводу.

Разодетые в костюмы, разрумянненые от выпитого алкоголя, полицейские смеялись и галдели рядом с ним, и Джошу хотелось заткнуть их одним ударом в челюсть. У него мелькнула демоническая мысль о том, чтобы нарваться на грубость и устроить драку, но подобный поступок только бы подтвердил, что его слишком задел этот спектакль. Надо взбодриться, изобразить веселье, взять ещё пива. Праздник же, а он сидит с унылым видом, как на похоронах.

— Хэй, веселишься? — услышал Джош, с негодованием понимая, что обращаются к нему.

Джош не ответил. Он взял стакан, чтобы выпить пива, но тот оказался пустым. Дерьмо собачье.

— Майкл Гибсон, — протянул руку здоровяк, и Джош недоумённо на неё воззрился. — Мы раньше не встречались, но я тебя знаю. Ты Джош Дан.

— Верно, Шерлок, — Джош потряс его крепкую ладонь.

— Я слышал о том парне, которого нашли связанным дома, — Майкл улыбался, будто насмешливый тон его совсем не задел. — У меня похожий случай.

— Серьёзно? — Джош медленно повернулся к нему.

— Да, — кивнул Майкл. — Тоже связан, тоже непонятно чем напичкан, но в отличии от твоего мужика, этот в сознании, — Майкл поднял бутылку пива к губам.

— О, — теперь Джоша не радовало, что мозг был немного затуманен алкоголем, ибо дело, про которое говорил Майкл, было необычным и многообещающим, если его раскрыть. — Вы его допрашивали?

В ответ Майкл хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Типа того, — он пожал плечами, на лице отразилось разочарование. — Сначала он отказывался говорить, потом он нёс полную чушь, к которой вряд ли можно относиться серьёзно. Но, — Майкл загадочно улыбнулся, — скорей всего парень гей и сидел на «Гриндере».

— Приложении для знакомств?

— Ага, как «Тиндер», только для геев.

— Я знаю, что такое «Гриндер», — раздражённо перебил его Джош.

— Но ты только что…

— Вы проверяли его телефон? — сдержанно спросил Джош, меняя тему.

— Разбит вдребезги.

— У моего парня тоже, — Джош усмехнулся, и Майкл благодушно усмехнулся в ответ. — Отпечатки?

— Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться.

— А музыка была?

— Музыка? — Майкл удивлённо поднял брови.

— Израэль Камакавиолле?

Майкл отшатнулся и несколько секунд смотрел в пространство не моргая, обрабатывая информацию, как старый процессор. Джош в это время присмотрелся к нему: детектив Гибсон был широк плечах, светло-серый костюм придавал ему мощи и, несмотря на лёгкое опьянение, он явно был не из тех, кто свалится после серьёзной попойки.

— Это что, суахили? * — спросил он наконец.

— Это имя, — Джош наклонил голову сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону, разминая затёкшую шею. — Одного гавайского укулелиста так звали.

Лицо Майкла не изменило выражения.

— Соседка вызвала полицию, потому что из квартиры напротив не переставая гремела музыка, — продолжил Джош. — Потом оказалось, что по кругу гонялся кавер на песню этого самого Израэля. «Ветер под крыльями» называется, знаешь такую?

— Для меня новости, что «укулелист» это профессия, какое там, — смущённо ответил Майкл.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Джош и опять взялся за пустой стакан. — Давай встретимся завтра, сверим улики.

— Лады, — просиял Майкл. — Принести тебе пива?

— Если не сложно.

Майкл исчез в толпе, и Джош почувствовал прилив вдохновения, которое последнее время редко посещало его. Теперь можно и выпить. За удачное разрешение дела, которое неожиданно заиграло новыми красками. Джош чуть не потёр руки от предвкушения и даже подумал, а не поехать ли с Майклом сверять улики сегодня, но часы показывали почти одиннадцать вечера, и с концентрацией внимания сейчас у него было сложно. Завтра. Завтра на трезвую голову он начнёт разгребать улики, общаться со свидетелями, складывать кусочки пазла. Если всё сложится успешно, то он перестанет быть детективом третьей степени, и превратится в детектива второй степени. Джош осмотрел зал и улыбнулся: что ж, прийти на это дурацкое празднование оказалось не такой уж плохой идеей.

+++

В общем и целом, случай, как всегда, был мутным и непонятным. Первым пострадавшим был Адам Хэйли — двадцать пять лет, ди-джей в одном из самых популярных клубов. Две недели назад его нашли в собственной квартире голым, связанным и в полной отключке. И не просто связанным: Джош странно себя чувствовал, когда понял, что этого тощего, нескладного парня связали по технике шибари — хитроумными узлами и переплетениями, которые иногда используют в БДСМ-практике. Судя по всему он находился в таком положении больше суток: когда его нашли, он был без сознания, и до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Сделав анализы крови, врачи сказали, что парень был напичкан миорелаксантами настолько, что ещё немного и он мог бы умереть. Сейчас Адам находился в больнице, но толку от него было никакого.

Миорелаксанты — лекарственные вещества, которыми обычно обездвиживают животных, — подтолкнули Джоша к мысли, что подозреваемый либо работает в больнице, либо имеет доступ к этим препаратам. В обоих случаях был использовано вещество, которое являлось единственным в своём роде — его разрешили к применению только полвека назад. Одним из возможных осложнений была остановка сердца.

Джош невольно морщился, когда вспоминал скрюченное, бледное, словно неживое тело, обвязанное верёвками — на запястьях, по всему телу, вплоть до лодыжек, как паучья сеть. В этом было что-то мерзкое не потому, что была использована техника, прочно ассоциирующаяся с БДСМ, а потому, что её саму извратили. В первую очередь шибари основывается на эстетических принципах, не говоря уже о безопасности, разумности и добровольности. Кто бы не был этот псих, он отлично знал все правила: использовал льняную верёвку, узлы выглядели, как произведение искусства, обвязка отличалась изяществом, что лишний раз доказывало, что человек был мастером своего дела. Но несмотря на всё это, сам акт, его подоплёка, являлась образцом уродства человеческого сознания. Кто бы ни был этот человек, он был психом, хотел показать своё превосходство. Возможно, это месть, но за что? Кому придёт в голову так поступить с человеком, чтобы потом оставить в пустой квартире, предварительно накачав тяжёлыми препаратами, которых не найдёшь в аптеке?

Потерев глаза, Джош потянулся на стуле и закрыл вкладку со статьёй о шибари. Помещение освещалось только светом от монитора ноутбука, вокруг было ни души. Он взглянул на часы — почти полночь, а ему даже не хотелось домой. Кто-то мог бы спошлить, что он женат на работе, и Джош был готов это принять. Он не просто был женат на работе, он её действительно любил, а когда замешана любовь, время не помеха, и почему бы не задержаться на несколько часов, если чувствуешь, что стоит задержаться, потому что нащупывается нечто существенное? Не то чтобы он совершил великий прорыв, но почитать про БДСМ лишним не было. От преступления так или иначе веяло сексом — неприятием ориентации, нездоровыми отношениями. Джошу было интересно. Страшно, но интересно. Лучшая эмоция, которая всегда подталкивала его вперёд.

+++

Джош сработался с Майклом. Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Он любил работать один, и работать с кем-то всегда становилось в тягость. Но с Майклом оказалось легко. Они быстро нашли общий язык, Джошу нравилось его чувство юмора и вдумчивость.

Второго пострадавшего, — того, кто отказывался давать какие-либо внятные показания, звали Колин Фарадэй — двадцать шесть лет, журналист. Он тоже находился под наблюдением врача. В его крови тоже нашли миорелаксант, который влиял на работу мышц, сердца и даже желудка. Его обнаружила горничная в номере одного из самых дорогих в городе отелей. Он тоже был связан по технике шибари.

Джош решил навестить его в больнице и вытянуть что-нибудь новое. Вообще надо было позвать с собой Майкла, — из него бы получился отличный хороший полицейский, а Джош бы справился с ролью плохого, но потом подумал, что разберётся сам.

В больнице пахло хлоркой, коридоры пустовали и напоминали Джошу квадратные тоннели с окном в дальнем конце. Его провели в кабинет с молочно-белыми стенами и попросили подождать. На полу, слева от широкого подоконника стояло неизвестное растение с большими зелёными листьями. За стёклами обжигающе светило солнце. Джош вздохнул, сел на обитый коричневой кожей диван и ослабил галстук.

Колин вошёл, неуверенно складывая выпрямленные руки на животе. Он оказался таким же худосочным, как и Адам. Джош нахмурился, размышляя, совпадение ли это.

— Привет, меня зовут Джош Дан, — он постарался добавить в свой голос нотки дружелюбия. — Мой коллега Майкл Гибсон уже разговаривал с тобой, но у меня появилось несколько вопросов, и если ты не против, то я…

Он замолчал, понимая, что Колину всё равно, о чём он говорит в принципе. Он смотрел сквозь Джоша, куда-то в пространство, его глаза были пустые и холодные и, казалось, он не осознавал, где находился.

— Колин? — Джош помахал рукой перед его лицом, и тот медленно сфокусировал взгляд. — Ты меня слышишь? Кивни, если да.

Прошло добрых полминуты перед тем, как острый подбородок Фарадэя качнулся вниз.

— Хорошо, — терпеливо отозвался Джош. — Майкл сказал мне, что ты использовал «Гриндер». Ты встречался с кем-нибудь оттуда?

В бледно-голубых глазах Колина мелькнуло нечто, что в обычных условиях называлось бы воспоминанием. Джош поднял брови в ожидании, но тот молчал.

— Ты помнишь, что ты делал в вечер перед нападением? — Джош призывал себя оставаться терпеливым, иначе он ничего не добьётся.

— Я… не… сделал… — вдруг заговорил Колин, его лицо страдальчески сморщилось, — ничего плохого, — слова давались ему с трудом, но Джоша это совершенно не трогало.

— Да, мы знаем, что ты не сделал ничего плохого, мы знаем, — на удивление самому себе, это прозвучало по-доброму, — но если ты назовёшь с кем из «Гриндера» ты встречался, это значительно ускорит поимку того, кто тебя обидел.

Колин замотал головой и прижал маленькие кулаки к вискам. Джош покосился на прозрачную дверь, за которой стоял медбрат, и тот в свою очередь посмотрел на него. Джош изобразил улыбку и снова повернулся к Колину, лицо которого порозовело — от стыда или от страха, или от того и другого сразу. Он убрал ладони от лица и обнял себя обеими руками. Джош опять обратил внимание, какой он худой и хрупкий — такого можно угробить одним ударом по голове.

— Я не… — заикаясь, проговорил Колин, — я не знаю, к-кто… кто это… был.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Джош достал телефон, — последний вопрос, хорошо?

Ответа не последовало, но он почувствовал, как Колин напрягся, словно предчувствовал опасность, хотя не знал, что именно Джош собирался спросить, что показать.

— Я включу одну песню, — спокойным, как водная гладь, голосом сказал Джош, — может быть, ты слышал её раньше? Если да, то когда?

Мелодия не отыграла и первые пять секунд, как Колин завизжал. Завизжал, так громко и пронзительно, что у Джоша чуть не заложило уши. Медбрат влетел в комнату, как стрела, и ловким движением схватил Колина за руки, чтобы тот не вздумал навредить себе.

— Вам нужно уйти, — с едва уловимым укором сказал медбрат.

Джош вышел на пыльную улицу и надел тёмные очки. Итак, что они имели: два зашуганных до полусмерти парня, скорей всего гея, которые подцепили кого-то опасного через «Гриндер». На них нападают, связывают, издеваются, накачивают лекарствами под весёлые гавайские мелодии. Оставляют умирать и скрываются, не оставив ни одного чёткого отпечатка.

Поразмыслив немного, Джош не придумал ничего лучше, чем снова отправиться в квартиру Адама, поискать улики, которые они возможно упустили. Мысль пришла совершенно неожиданно, и Джош почувствовал, что стоит последовать этому внезапному порыву.

Дверь была опечатана, но это его не остановило. Оглянувшись в поисках свидетелей, которых не было, Джош сорвал плотную полосу бумаги и зашёл внутрь.

В квартире стоял кисловатый запах, смешанный с ароматом дорогого одеколона. Двуспальная кровать, на которой нашли связанного Адама, манила нереальными размерами. Настоящий траходром, подумал Джош, подходя к не менее шикарной стерео-системе с двумя большими колонками. Адам жил богато, но у него не взяли ни цента — только разбили телефон, заметая следы. Что он такого сделал, кому навредил, почему с ним так поступили? Неужели всё это просто потому, что он гей? Не похоже. Здесь что-то ещё, что-то личное, лежащее гораздо глубже. Джош поёжился.

Он прошёл на кухню. Тарелка, два стакана в раковине, в урне не было найдено ничего подозрительного. Странно. Странно, странно, шагал Джош из угла в угол, почёсывая подбородок.

В дверь позвонили, и он дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он заморгал, не понимая, хороший это знак или плохой, но в любом случае лучше не мешкать.

Перед тем как открыть, Джош посмотрел в глазок: высоко оттопырив локоть, кто-то лохматый и темноволосый громко разговаривал по телефону.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — пауза, — обязательно. Да, — тихий смешок, — Да, я же сказал!

Джош распахнул дверь, и парень замолк на полуслове: у него удивлённо округлились глаза, он оглядел Джоша с головы до ног, и потом серьёзно сказал в трубку:

— Мне правда надо идти.

Нажав отбой, он сунул мобильник в задний карман джинс и лучезарно улыбнулся Джошу.

— Хэээй, — протянул он, высоко подняв бровь, — а ты совсем не тот, за кого ты себя выдавал. Весь такой пай-мальчик в профиле, а на деле — оторррва! — зарычал лохмач с озорным блеском в глазах.

— Спасибо, конечно, но попридержи коней, — предупредительно поднял ладонь Джош. — Ты к кому пришёл?

— Что значит к кому? — кажется, парень и правда не понимал, что происходит. — К тебе, малыш, мы же договаривались, помнишь? Ты думал, я забыл? Таких, как ты, не забывают…

Джош поджал губы и посмотрел мимо него, демонстрируя полную отчуждённость.

— И как меня зовут? — спросил он, будто перед ним стоял слабоумный.

— Боже, как ты мне нравишься, — парень запрокинул голову и хохотнул. — А как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?

— Я серьёзно, мужик, — не выдержал Джош, — как меня зовут?

Парень перестал улыбаться и часто-часто захлопал ресницами.

— Адам Хэйли? — неуверенно сказал он.

— Неправильный ответ, — Джош достал из кармана полицейский жетон. — Джош Дан.

— Это не смешно, — промямлил парень, его брови образовали кривобокий угольник.

— А никто и не смеётся, — он мотнул головой. — Заходи, поболтаем.

Его звали Кит. Узнав, что случилось с Адамом, у него затрясся подбородок, и Джош устало подумал, что ему надоело общаться с личностями, склонных к истерии.

— Извини, — Кит подтянулся и несколько раз шмыгнул носом, — просто он казался таким хорошим парнем.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — заверил Джош, — он выкарабкается.

— Это всё гомофобы, я уверен, — вдруг разозлился Кит и воинственно сверкнул глазами.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Джош обратил внимание, что Кит в отличие от Адама и Колина, был в хорошей физической форме: светло-жёлтая футболка обтягивала выступающие округлые мускулы на руках и груди, его с трудом можно было бы назвать хрупким.

— Да потому что он гей, я гей, кто-то узнал об этом и решил, что может что-то изменить, травмируя и накачивая людей до отключки.

— Возможно ты прав, но, Кит? — Джош выждал паузу, чтобы тот вернулся из своих мстительных грёз. — Как вы с ним познакомились?

— Через «Гриндер», — Кит положил сложенные ладони между колен, и Джош заметил широкое серебряное кольцо на большом пальце. — С ним было так приятно общаться.

— Ты сказал, что по профилю он «пай-мальчик» — что ты имел в виду?

Кит театрально вздохнул, откинулся на спинку дивана и положил ногу на ногу.

— У него в профиле была строчка из стихотворения Горсии Лорки, — он прикрыл глаза и, щёлкая пальцами, продекламировал: — Любовь до боли, смерть моя живая, эм… — он посмотрел на потолок, — жду весточки, и дни подобны годам. Забыв себя, стою под небосводом… и что-то там ещё, забыл.*

— Понятно, — задумчиво кивнул Джош. — Вы только переписывались?

— Да, договорись встретиться сегодня, — Кит опять тяжело вздохнул. — Он не заслужил такого…

Дальше Джош слушал в пол-уха. Посидев немного, он поднялся и сообщил, что ему нужно идти. Кит поплёлся за ним, и как только они вышли на улицу и разошлись в разные стороны, Джош позвонил Майклу.

— Хэй, ты сейчас свободен? — он посмотрел на серое, низкое небо. — Давай встретимся, у меня есть идея.

+++

— Мне сказали, что ты ходил к Колину в больницу, — сдвинув брови, недовольно сказал Майкл. — Мог бы предупредить. Я думал, мы в одной упряжке.

— Мы в одной упряжке, и тебе придётся ещё раз поговорить с ним, — решительным тоном попросил Джош. — Боюсь, что теперь у него начнётся припадок, как только он увидит меня.

— Что за песню ты ему включил? — Майкл сложил руки на груди.

— «Ветер под крыльями», — Джош кивнул на телефон, который лежал перед ним на кофейном столике. — Его реакция доказывает, что её включали, когда издевались над ним. Но теперь нам нужно кое-что другое, — он подался вперёд. — Постарайся разузнать у него, что было написано у него в профиле на «Гриндере».

— У тебя есть какие-то догадки? — сощурился Майкл.

— Да, — убеждённо кивнул Джош. — У этого парня, Колина, в профиле было написано стихотворение Лорки, и я почти уверен, что у Адама было в профиле что-то подобное. Стихотворение, слова из песни, заумная цитата, и знаешь, что я думаю?

— Нет, это сложно, учитывая, что я не телепат.

— Я скачаю «Гриндер», напишу в профиле какое-нибудь редкое стихотворение, — Джоша веселила эта идея настолько, что у него вспыхнули щёки от радости, — договорюсь о встрече. Чувствуешь, к чему я веду?

— Ты псих, — добродушное лицо Майкла расплылось в улыбке.

— Работа такая, — отмахнулся Джош. — Но слушай дальше: наш парень шибко умный, он много читает, любит искусство. Много ли таких в этом приложении? Нет. Все в основном ищут быстрого секса.

— Он ищет отношений, и не с кем попало, а с теми, кто сходится с ним во вкусах?

— Именно, — Джош потряс указательным пальцем. — Таких гораздо меньше в приложении, но мы подождём, кто будет писать. Мы встретимся в людном месте, выпьем по стаканчику, на которых они оставят отпечатки…

— Чёрт, ты гений, — восхищённо проговорил Майкл.

— Допроси Колина, — напомнил Джош, — и будем действовать.

+++

Он скачал приложение как только Майкл подтвердил, что в профиле Фарадэя и правда было стихотворение, но — его собственного сочинения. Это несколько удивило Джоша, но доказывало, что человек, которого они ищут, отличается тонкой натурой. В какой-то мере это обнадёживало, так как ограничивало шансы на поимку подозреваемого.

Во время их разговора Джош почувствовал, что Майкл колеблется только по одному пункту — что им придётся разыгрывать из себя геев. Они договорились, что вести переписку будет Джош, а встречаться с парнями они будут посменно. Майкл несколько поник, но Джош убедил его, что здесь не примешивалось ничего личного, это работа, и нужно абстрагироваться от всех возможных эмоций. Возможно коллеги по отделу будут косо на них смотреть, или в открытую насмехаться, но Джошу было всё равно — его нереально увлекло это дело, он хотел его раскрыть, хоть как-то повысить свой статус прежде всего в своих глазах. А предрассудки по поводу того, что они будут иметь дело с геями — что ж, коллеги могут засунуть их себе в задницу.

Помимо всего прочего Джош был уверен в своих силах потому, что у него имелся небольшой сексуальный опыт с представителями своего пола. А у кого его не было, размышлял Джош, ожидая, пока скачается «Гриндер». Каждый второй наверняка надрачивал своему другу из колледжа любопытства ради, или целовался по пьяни, просто потому что поблизости не было девчонок, а бурление гормонов никто не отменял. Сейчас они — взрослые мужики — собирались немного пофлиртовать с парнями ради общего дела, и почему это обязательно должно вызывать гомофобные всплески? Джош надеялся, что Майкл подзабьёт на мнение коллег и серьёзно займётся тем, что было необходимо.

Гораздо больше его напрягало другое: Джош всегда сторонился людей, и редко горел желанием найти друзей, обрасти полезными знакомствами. Благодаря профессии, или личным качествам он научился общаться, он мог разговорить кого угодно и на что угодно, но для этого ему приходилось прилагать титанические усилия. Для него не было секретом, что некоторые детективы считали его нелюдимым, закрытым и необщительным, если речь заходила о простом дружеском распитии пива после работы. Джош этого не любил, но вот судьба снова подбросила ему задание, решить которое можно только если проявить себя, как стратег с отлично подвешенным языком и разыграв комедию, что он в отчаянных поисках длительных отношений с представителем своего же пола.

Кстати об отношениях. Они у него были. Целых два года с девушкой по имени Дэбби. Она очаровала Джоша заразительным смехом и большими добрыми глазами. Всё шло хорошо, до тех пор пока они не съехались. Затем что-то пошло не так. В один прекрасный день Дэбби встретила его с чемоданом на пороге, кинула в лицо, что он «отмороженный», и больше Джош никогда её не видел. Ровно один вечер он думал о том, что именно имела в виду Дэбби, но потом плюнул и решил, что всё к лучшему. Если он так легко её отпустил, а она так просто ушла, возможно между ними не было ничего серьёзного, они наигрались и пошли дальше.

И вот теперь Джошу предстоит показать, что ему позарез нужно найти себе пару. Не проблема, вызов принят.

Приложение оказалось довольно простым в обращении — обычное требование фотографии, имени, графа для общей информации. При желании можно было указать рост, вес, возраст, телосложение, позицию в сексе, цели, типаж. Типаж. Джош нахмурился, открывая список вариантов: медвежонок, атлет, качок, чаб, папочка, транс, женоподобный… Джош почесал затылок. М-да, со времён его юности разновидностей геев стало гораздо больше.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — это можно пропустить.

Он стал перебирать свои фотки, хотя отлично знал, что на аватарку нужно поставить что-нибудь абстрактное. Старые кадры увлекли его, и он хмыкнул: на них он сверкал белоснежной улыбкой, как голливудская звезда, а тоннели в ушах придавали пикантности. Его волосы, как мазки на палитре, мелькали синими, фиолетовыми, розовыми, жёлтыми пятнами, и наконец приобрели натуральный цвет, который был у него сейчас. Он давно их не красил, решив, что это пройденный этап, но иногда безумная мысль осветлить обычный тёмно-русый оттенок, снова покрасить его в жёлтый, красный, голубой, нет-нет, но посещала его. Может быть, позже, когда он разберётся с этим делом. Неплохая идея.

В итоге он заполнил следующее: Джошуа Дан, 28 лет, рост 178 см, вес 75 кг, цели — общение, встречи, друзья, отношения. На аватарку он поставил милого рыжего котёнка, который тянул передние лапки, задорно приподняв хвостик. Осталось только заполнить самую важную часть, выбрать изысканное стихотворение, которое могло бы зацепить подозреваемого. Джош закусил губу и открыл браузер.

Сначала он гуглил американских поэтов-классиков, но потом решил, что это, конечно, красиво, но клишированно. У Адама было стихотворение Лорки, у Колина вообще собственное творчество, и шестое чувство подсказывало Джошу, что простым Алленом Гинзбергом здесь не обойдёшься.

Он встал и взял из холодильника бутылку воды. Он никогда не писал стихов, и даже если он сейчас попробует, то выйдет хуже, чем «розы красные, фиалки голубые». Джош подошёл к окну, за которым мигающим полотном лежал город. Может быть, Майкл умеет слагать баллады? Джош вспомнил его розовощёкое лицо, и как он налегал на пиво с чипсами, и подумал, что нееет, этот парень слишком приземлённый.

Телефон коротко завибрировал, и Джош повернулся. Экран светился в темноте, как таинственный спутник с другой планеты.

«Как дела, братишка?» — прочитал Джош и поднял глаза на рамку с фотографией, на которой была запечатлена его семья. В полумраке было сложно разглядеть лица, но отлично помнил, где на фото стоит Эшли, его старшая сестра.

«Всё отлично, как сама?» — набрал он в ответ, возвращаясь к ноутбуку.

Он ввёл в поисковик «эшли дан стихи» и первая ссылка вела на её сайт. Джош посмотрел главную страницу, на которой были чёрно-белые фотографии сестры, и с иронией отметил, как они похожи — те же большие, миндалевидные глаза, те же широкие скулы. Эшли вела блог, постила стихи, и дизайн сайта в мирных серых оттенках передавал атмосферность.

«Депрессия это не просто грусть, — писала она. — Иногда она не связана с обстоятельствами. Это не уравнение, которое нужно решить. Однажды меня спросили, откуда моя депрессия, где её корни. Я ответила, что я тоже хотела бы это знать. Ибо если бы у неё были корни, я бы смогла вытащить, избавиться от неё. Она входит в состав почвы, как естественный элемент, и я не уверена, что я когда-нибудь смогу его уничтожить.»*

Джош перестал читать и закусил губу. Чувство ответственности за Эшли, опустилось на него, как булыжник в мутную воду. Когда он читал эти строки, ему инстинктивно хотелось помочь ей, взять на себя часть страданий, с которыми она жила, избавить её от подобных мыслей. Но всё, чем он мог помочь, это поддерживать её во всех начинаниях, дарить радость любыми возможными способами. Когда Эшли выпустила книгу стихов «Дымовые Сигналы», Джош был так горд, что впервые за всю жизнь чуть не расплакался от счастья.

«Ты такая мудрая. И сильная», — написал он, пробежав глазами по нескольким постам.

«Ты чего это рассыпаешься в комплиментах?» — сообщение Эшли заканчивалось румяным от смущения смайликом.

«Сижу на твоём сайте. Очень симпатичный».

В ответ Эшли прислала смайлик с обезьянкой, которая закрывала мордочку лапками. Джош кликнул на ссылку «Мои стихотворения». Столбики из слов размещались слева, и он прокрутил страницу вниз.

Вчера  
Ты снился мне.  
Ты, как прохладная вода,  
Текущая извне,  
Коснулся моей кожи,  
И затем  
Проснулся я  
От жажды и покорности судьбе,  
Утопнув в ярком свете дня,  
И расстояния  
Меж дрёмой и тобой,  
Измеренные тысячами звёзд,  
Взрывающимися на минном поле.  
Заставили задуматься меня,  
Отважиться ли на это приключение.*

Джош перечитал стихотворение трижды и решил, что оно отлично подойдёт для графы о себе. Правда, пришлось запостить только половину из-за ограниченности знаков, но в целом идея была ясна.

«А ещё у меня самая талантливая сестра на свете, — добавил Джош, — ты пишешь замечательные стихи».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Суахили - один из языков африканского континента
> 
> *У Адама в профиле было следующее четверостишие из стихотворения испанского поэта Гарсии Лорки:  
> Любовь до боли, смерть моя живая,  
> Жду весточки - и дни подобны годам.  
> Забыв себя, стою под небосводом,  
> Забыть тебя пугаясь и желая.
> 
> *Цитата и стихотворение взяты с сайта Эшли Дан - ashleydun.com  
> -Ссылка на пост: http://www.ashleydun.com/2017/06/a-small-note-in-midst-of-storm.html
> 
> -Ссылка на стихотворение: http://tinysongbird.tumblr.com/post/163127643792/last-night-i-dreamt-of-you-it-felt-like-cool  
> (перевод мой)


	2. Солнечные Лучи

По меркам современного мира ждать пришлось долго. Джошу писали сообщения с откровенным приглашением к сексу буквально через десять минут, высылали фотки гениталий и прилегающих, расписывали, как долго и мучительно будут трахать Джоша в задницу. Он тёр лицо и отправлял таких мужиков в игнор. Звонил Майклу, делился впечатлениями, и они приходили к выводу, что с такой скоростью, им скорей всего не придётся встречаться с табуном геев, и разделение на две смены бессмысленно. Если повезёт — Джош встретится со всеми, а Майкл будет помогать собирать отпечатки со стаканов.

Джош начал терять надежду, когда в середине второй недели никто так и не отозвался, кто хоть как-то соответствовал образу предполагаемого преступника. Может быть, они взяли ложный след, может быть, ему стоило заняться чем-нибудь другим, а не соблазнять геев стихотворениями собственной сестры.

Боже, это точно что-то нездоровое, подумал Джош, в сотый раз за вечер проверяя телефон.

«Милые строки. Сам написал?»

Джош почувствовал, как участился пульс.

«Если честно, нет.»

«А кто?»

«Расскажу при встрече»

«Без проблем. Когда?»

С натягом, но это можно было назвать прогрессом. Джош предложил встретиться на следующий день, в баре в центре города, и парень, которого, если судить по профилю, звали Алекс, согласился. И даже не присылал фотки члена с разных ракурсов. Да, определённо прогресс. На аватарке у Алекса можно было увидеть обнажённый до пояса торс, но не больше. В профиле не значилось никакой вразумительной информации, и Джош надеялся, что встреча состоится.

Он созвонился с Майклом, и на завтра они и пол-отдела были готовы к непринуждённому общению с Алексом. Под рубашку Джошу спрятали крошечный микрофон, Майкл хлопнул его по спине так, словно провожал в последнее плавание.

— Ну, удачи, — с оттенком предвосхищения пробормотал он, и Джош вышел из машины. Ему показалось, что пол-улицы оглянулось на него, что все знали их коварный план, но он отмахнулся от этого ложного ощущения.

Алекс оказался старше, чем выглядел на фото. Он смотрел на Джоша печальными глазами, видавшего виды папика, и прозрачно намекал, что любит оральный секс в общественных местах. Джош смеялся в ответ и изображал невинность, но к концу часа разговор становился невыносимым. Как только они допили пиво, и Майкл, играющий роль официанта, забрал стакан двумя пальцами, Джош понял, что надо сворачиваться.

Слава богу, Алекс понял, что Джош не собирался отсасывать ему в тёмном переулке и ушёл, предварительно оставив визитку, на случай, если «резко захочется». Джош дежурно улыбнулся и сказал, что обязательно будет иметь в виду.

+++

Анализ отпечатков Алекса ничего не дал, и шла вторая неделя ожидания на «Гриндере». Через шесть дней Джош был вознаграждён ещё одним романтическим персонажем, если судить по переписке, и полным циником при встрече. Если бы Джош вовремя не увернулся, его бы точно схватили за задницу. Через полторы недели он чудом разговорил двух парней на встречу, и один из них атаковал его с совершенно неожиданной стороны.

Его звали Роберт, и они точно также договорились встретиться в баре вечером, около девяти часов. Он опаздывал, и Джош смиренно ждал внутри. Когда Роберт появился, ему пришлось сделать вид, что его не удивил ни густой макияж, ни экстравагантная, почти женская одежда, в которую тот облачился. Джош чётко помнил, что в профиле у Роберта была фотка поскромнее.

— С тобой что-то не так, я сразу вижу, — заявил Роберт, как только уселся напротив него.

— Оу? — Джош улыбнулся, как улыбался старым знакомым и преступникам, пойманных с поличным. — И что со мной не так?

— Не знаю, — Роберт взмахнул наманикюренными пальцами, — весь твой вид. Ты смотришь на меня, будто я в чём-то виноват.

— Но я первый раз тебя вижу, — не сдавался Джош.

— Ты либо маньяк, либо коп, — Роберт задрал подбородок, — имел я таких, как ты.

— Охотно верю, и мы можем даже обсудить как именно, — Джош игриво захлопал ресницами. — Выпьешь?

— Пошёл ты в задницу, — воскликнул тот и поднялся: он исчез за дверью также быстро, как и появился.

Джош поймал изумлённый взгляд Майкла и пожал плечами.

Таким образом они топтались на месте: отпечатки не давали никаких результатов, на встречи приходили озабоченные психи, которые порой даже не прикасались к стакану. Всё это действовало на нервы, но Джош отказывался верить, что тратит время впустую. Все эти стихи, музыка были не просто так. Не просто так.

Спустя неделю, когда он почти потерял надежду, ему написал некий Тайлер с обычной селфи на аватарке — тёмные волосы, умные карие глаза. Джош ничего не прогнозировал, так как давно понял: на аватарке может стоять фотография самого боженьки, но в итоге ему предстоит общаться с настоящим моральным уродом. Кроме того, Джош задавался вопросом, не ушёл ли он в дебри самообмана, когда перестаёшь отличать, делаешь ли что-либо во благо, или просто потому, что не знаешь, как поступить иначе.

Они договорились встретиться в уже ставшим Джошу вторым домом баре. Каждый раз он напоминал себе включать обаяние на полную, действовать по обстоятельствам, быть естественным, улыбаться и задавать ни к чему не принуждающие вопросы.

Когда он увидел Тайлера, в его длинном тонком подобии кимоно в розочку, у Джоша пронеслась предательская мысль: что ты делаешь? Что ты делаешь, Дан? Тайлер смотрел на него с лёгкой насмешкой, будто видел насквозь, когда Джош во всю распылял перед ним флюиды обворожения.

— Я очень удивился, когда понял, что мы из одного города, — тараторил он. — Знаешь теорию шести рукопожатий? Так вот, я думаю, что я вполне мог знать тебя до того, как мы встретились сегодня. В этом что-то есть, не находишь? — он сделал глубокий вдох: надо успокоиться, он сказал слишком много слов за две секунды.

— Ага, — Тайлер лениво моргнул.

— Прости, я забыл, чем ты занимаешься? — его пристальный взгляд напрягал, но Джош решил играть свою роль до конца.

— Работаю в «Федэкс»,* — равнодушно отозвался тот. — А ты?

— У меня свой бизнес, — уверенно сказал Джош. — Перевожу, правлю, копирайтинг, всё такое.

— Ммм, — протянул Тайлер, положив руку на стол, и Джош заметил на его запястье татуировку — три тонкие чёрные линии, как браслет.

— Как насчёт свободного времени? Оно у тебя бывает? — вопрос повис в воздухе, как появившийся ниоткуда мыльный пузырь, но Джош отогнал его. — Я, например, люблю бегать по утрам, когда действительно нет других дел. Пять-восемь километров для меня не предел.

Тайлер покачал головой и, оглядев зал, вздохнул.

— Слушай, я оценил твои попытки меня склеить, но давай начистоту — нам с тобой не по пути, окей? — он не собирался даже пригубить пиво, и Джош негодовал то ли от этого, то ли от того, что все поголовно так ясно видели будущее.

— Вау, — Джош повёл плечами, — почему ты так решил?

— Это просто, — Тайлер наклонился вперёд, в глубине его глаз колыхнулся тёмный бархат. — Во-первых, сразу понятно, что мы слишком разные: ты как океан, я как тихая гавань. Мы как бы рядом, но не вместе, смекаешь?

— Не очень, — честно признался Джош.

— Тем более, — Тайлер даже не моргал. — Во-вторых, я верю в притяжение с первого взгляда, когда видишь человека, и бум! — он щёлкнул пальцами, — сразу понятно, выйдет что-нибудь или нет. У нас ничего не получится.

— Ладно, — безропотно согласился Джош, — но раз уж мы встретились, давай посидим, поболтаем о насущном, пропустим по стаканчику.

— Похоже жизнь тебя ничему не научила, — Тайлер закатил глаза. — Я не собираюсь тратить на тебя время, мы не старые знакомые.

— Но можем ими стать! — воскликнул Джош, пытаясь удержать его хотя бы словами.

Тайлер поднялся и, едва уловимо виляя бёдрами, направился к выходу.

— Дерьмо, — тихо выругался Джош и сделал большой глоток пива.

+++

Дело стояло на месте. Полученные отпечатки вели в никуда, Джошу стали писать ещё реже, и он начал склоняться к тому, что всё тщетно. Майкл рассказал, что нашёл и допросил свидетеля: в день нападения на Адама один из соседей видел какого-то паренька, который выходил из лифта. Свидетель сообщил время, которое примерно совпадало с совершённым преступлением, но информации было недостаточно, и всё заглохло так же стремительно, как и началось.

Джош не хотел признаваться в этом, но он устал. Он бросил столько сил на расследование, но в итоге работал, как на холостом ходу. Нужно было отвлечься. Сходить в кино. Поболтать с Эшли. В крайнем случае — напиться.

Он вышел прогуляться перед сном, и ночные улицы великодушно приняли его. Воздух был влажным и прохладным, и Джош медленно шагал, чувствуя себя огромной рыбиной в загрязнённом озере. Есть не хотелось, и он вспомнил, что в последнее время питается всякой дрянью. Возможно это влияет на работу мозга, поэтому он и соображает с трудом и не может заниматься делами. Неплохо бы сегодня купить полезных продуктов и приготовить что-нибудь благотворно влияющие на серое вещество.

Ближайший супермаркет пустовал в столь поздний час. Джош, не торопясь, переходил от одной стойки с овощами к другой, пока не остановился перед горой персиков и стал разглядывать её, словно считывал информацию о химическом составе фруктов.

— О, старый знакомый, — нараспев протянул кто-то, и Джош повернулся.

Сначала он увидел серый рюкзак, красную шапку, потом — внимательные карие глаза, которые насмешливо смотрели на него. Джош приподнял брови, несколько удивлённый встречей.

— Или я уже перешёл в другую категорию? — допытывался парень с улыбкой на пухлых губах.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джош и взял персик. — Тайлер, верно? — он щёлкнул пальцами. — Притяжение и бум!

— Оно самое, — Тайлер прислонился боком к прилавку с фруктами. — Живёшь рядом?

— Через дорогу, — Джош поймал кокетливые нотки в его интонации, но решил пока проигнорировать их. — А ты?

— Через квартал отсюда, — Тайлер наклонился вперёд, словно хотел поделиться секретом. — Те стихи в профиле, они не твои, — заговорческим полушёпотом выдал он.

— Оу, — слишком маленькое расстояние между ними вынудило Джоша сделать шаг назад. — С чего ты взял?

— Знаешь, есть такая штука «Гугл», — тот слегка наклонил голову набок и не стесняясь, разглядывал лицо Джоша, словно увидел что-то поистине занимательное. — Я скопировал строчки из твоего профиля, вбил в гугл и угадай что? Оказалось, что это никакой не Джошуа, двадцать восемь лет, а Эшли Дан…

— Это моя сестра, — перебил Джош, стараясь не звучать слишком агрессивно. — Она пишет стихи, а так как я тот ещё рифмоплёт, то решил взять одно из её стихотворений, — оказалось, говорить правду было приятно, с долей облегчения подумал Джош, перебирая персики.

— Это интересно. Странно, но интересно, — задумчиво проговорил Тайлер. — Я почитал её блог. Не самая жизнерадостная девушка, да?

— У неё была депрессия, — не глядя на него, сказал Джош и вздохнул. — Была. Я надеюсь, что хотя бы иногда у неё бывают светлые полосы, — кажется, он слишком много рассказал, и мысленно Джош снова попросил у Эшли прощения за то, что использует её в собственных интересах.

— Депрессия не зебра, чтобы мелькать чёрно-белыми полосами, — невесело сказал Тайлер, и Джош сердито нахмурился. — Но я надеюсь, твоя сестра выкарабкается из этого дерьма. Пишет она… пронзительно.

— А ты специалист, — усмехнулся Джош и оставил персики в покое.

— Типа того, — неожиданно серьёзно ответил Тайлер.

— Правда? — с искренним интересом спросил Джош. — Тоже пишешь?

— Стараюсь, — пожал плечами Тайлер, его щёки порозовели, и он скромно опустил ресницы. — Может быть, когда-нибудь ты будешь меня править.

— Я? — изумился Джош и тут же спохватился: чёрт, для этого парня он же копирайтер.

— Ты говорил, что занимаешься редактурой, — в голосе Тайлера проскользнуло недоверие.

— Да, да, — Джош постарался улыбнуться как можно очаровательней. — Просто мы не работаем со стихами, мы больше по научным статьям.

Тайлер не ответил и смерил его оценивающим взглядом. На губах появилась заигрывающая ухмылка, и после продолжительной паузы, он снова слегка наклонился к Джошу и спросил:

— Твоё предложение пропустить по стаканчику ещё в силе?

Их глаза встретились, и у Джоша закололо в кончиках пальцев: будь осторожен, словно порыв ветра, пролетело в голове. Конечно, Тайлер попадал в процент подозреваемых хотя бы потому, что откликнулся на его неоднозначный профиль. Вероятность того, что он и есть преступник, существует. Если они сейчас пойдут в бар, то у Джоша есть шанс перехватить его отпечатки. А если у него будут отпечатки, то возможно ему больше не придётся охотиться за извращенцем из «Гриндера».

Помимо этой опасности внутренний голос нашёптывал ему что-то ещё, что он не мог расшифровать. Но у него не было времени для медитаций, нужно было действовать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Да, — решительно ответил он, входя в роль обольстителя. — Сейчас только маме напишу, что задержусь, — он достал мобильник и нашёл имя Майкла.

Тайлер тихо хохотнул и прошёл мимо, обдавая цитрусовым ароматом парфюма. Джош посмотрел ему вслед и сглотнул.

— Я встретил того парня, который не притронулся к стакану, — быстро сообщил он и не спеша пошёл к выходу.

— Какого именно? — сонным голосом спросил Майкл. — Их было несколько.

— Последний. В кимоно с розами.

— А, понял. — Майкл зевнул. — И что?

— А то, что прямо сейчас он зовёт меня выпить, и я звоню, чтобы предупредить, что если через двенадцать часов я не выйду на связь, то вызывай полицию.

— Ты рехнулся? — Майкл перешёл на шипящий шёпот. — А что если он есть тот извращенец?

— Ну вот и узнаем, — Джош увидел фигуру Тайлера у стеклянной двери. — Всё, мне пора.

— Джош…

Он дал отбой, зная, что Майкл чертыхнулся, как только услышал тишину в трубке. Выйдя на улицу, Джош понял, что Тайлер тоже с кем-то заканчивает разговор.

— Всё в порядке? — с хитрой полуулыбкой спросил он, блокируя телефон.

— Да, — кивнул Джош, ловя себя на мысли, что заглянув Тайлеру в глаза, трудно отвести взгляд. — Я знаю хорошее место, — он указал большим пальцем куда-то в сторону.

— Отлично, — шире улыбнулся Тайлер, непрерывно глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

+++

Часы показывали половину первого, когда они зашли в бар. Негромко играла рок-энд-рольная песня, несколько настенных ламп тускло освещали помещение, за столиками сидело две-три пары человек. Они выбрали высокие стулья у барной стойки и заказали пиво. Сначала разговор не клеился, но алкоголь сделал своё дело, и постепенно Джош расслабился. Он нёс полную чушь про выдуманную работу, потом, когда речь зашла про семью, выяснилось, что Тайлер тоже живёт один, что у него два брата и сестра, и что он тоже иногда скучает по ним.

— Ты же старший брат, да? — с любопытством спросил он, и Джош не видел причин врать.

— Да, только у меня две сестры и брат, — кивнул он, улыбаясь.

— Ты… — Тайлер помедлил и облизнул губы, — ты чувствуешь себя старшим? Ответственным за них?

— В какой-то мере, да, — Джош перестал улыбаться. — Особенно за Эшли.

— Оу, — Тайлер тоже потух, — прости, я забыл.

— Всё в порядке, ты не должен помнить, что происходит в семье человека, которого только что встретил, — Джош сделал большой глоток. — А ты? Чувствуешь себя старшим братом?

Тайлер отодвинулся и немного помолчал перед тем, как ответить:

— У меня всё сложно, — он повертел ладонью, и Джош подумал, что у Тайлера красивые, как у пианиста, руки. — Меня практически выгнали из дома, поэтому я не могу ощущать в полной мере какую-либо ответственность.

— За что тебя выгнали из дома? — не поворачиваясь, спросил Джош.

— За то, что я гей? — вопросительно-удивлённо сказал Тайлер, и Джоша слегка подскочили брови.

— Ого, серьёзные у тебя родители, — он попытался обернуть всё в шутку, и к счастью, Тайлер просто фыркнул в ответ.

— У тебя не было такой проблемы?

— Какой? — не понял Джош и через долю секунды мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.

— Или ты не говорил родителям, что ты гей? — Тайлер метнул на него острый взгляд, и Джош ощутил, что у него меньше, чем доля секунды, чтобы спасти ситуацию.

— Скажем так, — начал он, растягивая время, — я не совсем гей, но, — он плавно качнул головой, заметив, как гневно вспыхнули глаза Тайлера, — я открыт миру, и в своё время я не считал нужным рассказывать об этом маме с папой. Не уверен, что им нужно об этом знать.

— Вот как, — сердито сказал Тайлер, явно ожидая продолжения. — Ты не гей, но сидишь на «Гриндере» — очень странно.

— Как я уже говорил, — думай, Дан, думай! — я открыт миру. Я сижу не только на «Гриндере», на «Тиндере» тоже. Я в поиске, и мне всё равно, с кем я в конечном счёте проведу вечер. Мне важно, чтобы мне было интересно с человеком, а человеку было интересно со мной, понимаешь? — затараторил он, чувствуя, что вспотел.

Тайлер не ответил, но полных тридцать секунд смотрел на Джоша не мигая. Ощущение было такое, словно что-то колючее и едкое проникло в его сознание и бессовестно покопошилось в нём, ища подвоха. Джош выдержал взгляд и тихо выдохнул, когда Тайлер наконец моргнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — он горделиво выпрямился на стуле.

— И мне жаль, правда, жаль, что твои родители так поступили, — проникновенно продолжил Джош. — Ты с ними общаешься?

— Редко, — Тайлер пожал плечами, глядя в другую сторону.

— Если бы мой сын признался, что он гей, я бы хлопнул его по плечу и вывесил из окна радужный флаг, — кивнул себе Джош. — Ну и кроме пачки презервативов, подарил бы литровую бутылку смазки вдобавок.

Короткий смешок Тайлера убедил его, что опасность миновала. Джош перевёл дух и отпил из стакана. Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть много ли народу вокруг, и оказалось, что они единственные, кто остался, за исключением бармена. Тайлер заметил его движение и пригвоздил взглядом к стулу:

— Значит, тебе интересно проводить со мной время?

— Да, — признался Джош, и в голове заорала сирена, сообщая, что где-то произошло возгорание, — интересно.

— Тогда почему бы нам не продолжить? — глаза Тайлера блеснули в луче света, исходящем от одной из лампочек.

Не отдавая себе отчёт в том, что происходит, Джош лишь кивнул и спрыгнул со стула.

+++

Они не разговаривали по пути до квартиры, и каждый шаг словно приближал его к жерлу вулкана, который вот-вот взорвётся. Под кожей что-то тлело, пока они поднимались в лифте на восьмой этаж. Джош покосился на Тайлера, и тот, перехватив его взгляд, слабо улыбнулся.

Скинув рюкзак, он накинулся на Джоша, как только в коридоре включился свет. Тайлер целовал его медленно и властно, словно хотел взять то, что по праву принадлежало ему. Он сжимал подбородок Джоша, чтобы тот не смел сделать что-то ему не угодное. Но Джош и не думал сопротивляться, наоборот, он сжал в кулаке мягкую ткань футболки и притянул Тайлера вплотную к себе. Они тяжело дышали, словно обжигаясь друг от друга, их раскрытые губы встречались и, Джош едва успевал скользнуть по ним, как Тайлер отстранялся, чтобы через секунду поцеловать его снова.

Джош коснулся языком его шеи, Тайлер задышал чаще и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, снова требовательно поцеловал. Происходящее полностью выбивало из колеи, он совершенно не соображал, _физически_ не мог заставить себя думать о том, что он целуется с парнем, с Тайлером, которого встретил два дня назад, и который попадает в число подозреваемых. Почему-то сейчас это заводило, сейчас он тёрся телом об его тело, целовал его губы и жаждал большего. Видимо, он оставил мозг где-то в баре, или во всём нужно винить пиво, но Джошу было плевать, он давно не чувствовал себя таким желанным, почти восторженным, как будто ему ввели самый мощный наркотик. Пусть потом его оглушат, свяжут, делают всё, что захочется, он согласен, он сам не свой от этой феерии.

Он попытался укусить Тайлера за шею, но тот отошёл от него и сделал полукруг по комнате. Глядя на Джоша, он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и заходил из угла в угол. На мгновенье он напомнил Джошу прекрасное животное, которое готовилось к прыжку. Он прижал затылок к стене и наблюдал, как Тайлер резким движением снимает куртку и подходит к нему. Никогда раньше Джош не возбуждался так быстро и так сильно.

Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Тайлер развернулся, прислонился к стене и позволил Джошу прижаться к нему губами. На этот раз Джош старался сдерживаться, но сердце бешено колотилось, пальцы дрожали, когда он обнимал Тайлера за талию, и он задыхался от неконтролируемой эйфории, которая вселилась в него. Он сорвался, впился зубами в его шею, и Тайлер сдавленно застонал, с силой надавливая на его затылок. Под влиянием адреналина, Джош приподнял его и не сразу понял, что расцеловывает ткань футболки в диком желании добраться до соска.

— Боже, — выдохнул Тайлер, — ты просто зверь.

Джош хотел снова поцеловать его, но Тайлер слегка оттолкнул его, положив руки на плечи.

— Стой, подожди, — горячим шёпотом сказал он. — Где у тебя ванная?

Указав в нужном направлении, Джош шатаясь отошёл в сторону. Очертания предметов смазались, но когда его взгляд упал на лежащий на полу рюкзак, он увидел что прямо на него оттуда смотрело дуло пистолета. Желудок будто сжали холодной железной рукой, и в тот же самый миг, Тайлер подхватил рюкзак и шмыгнул за дверь ванной.

Джош забегал по комнате: у него пистолет. У этого паршивца со сладкими губами с собой пистолет. Вот же дерьмо. Его никто не будет связывать и мучать, его сейчас просто пристрелят. Какого хрена? Какого же, мать-перемать, хрена? Джош потёр лицо ладонью и сделал глубокий вдох. Волшебная истома исчезла, её место занял страх: мерзкий, липкий и холодный. Его сейчас убьют. Он умрёт, и совсем не от оргазма. Чёрт. Доигрался. Чем он думал? Явно тем, что сейчас болезненно пульсировало у него между ног. Идиот. Идиот.

Он метнулся к входной двери, но потом передумал и достал из кармана телефон. Мелькнули цифры 2:47. Майкл давно спит, но это не повод не позвонить ему. Джош тут же передумал и выхватил из кобуры пистолет. Чёрт, нет, плохая идея, перебор. Он убрал его обратно и услышал, как поворачивается ручка двери. Не мешкая, он подскочил к ванной и встал сбоку, чтобы его не было видно.

Как только Тайлер сделал шаг вперёд, Джош заломил ему руку за спину и потянул к близ стоящему шкафу. Одним грубым движением он толкнул Тайлера во внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Увидев, что раскрытый рюкзак лежит в ванной, Джош подбежал к нему, игнорируя громкие крики и стук из шкафа. Удары его собственного сердца звучали громче.

— Выпусти меня отсюда, сволочь! — вопил Тайлер. — Мудак! На хрена ты привёл меня сюда? Держать в шкафу? Извращенец! Выпусти меня!

Открыв рюкзак, Джош сразу увидел маленький пистолет, но едва взяв его в руки, он понял, что это пугач.

— Чёрт, — прошептал он, оборачиваясь. — Чёрт.

Он снял кобуру и вместе с пистолетом проворно спрятал под кровать. Потом подскочил к шкафу и открыл дверь. Тайлер обрушился на него с кулаками, но после нескольких беспорядочных ударов, Джош перехватил его запястья и как следует тряхнул.

— Отпусти меня! Отпусти! — вырывался Тайлер, и Джош признал, что он далеко не слабак.

— Хэй, послушай меня, послушай! — он пытался говорить как можно спокойней, но запыхался и проглатывал половину слогов. — Я увидел у тебя пистолет…

— Это пугач! — процедил Тайлер и сжал кулаки.

— Это я уже понял, — Джош дышал ему в лицо, — но я испугался и подумал, что ты сейчас меня пристрелишь.

— Я же говорю, ты идиот! — каждое слово полыхало от ярости.

— Почему ты носишь его с собой?

— Не твоего ума дело.

Тайлер опять попытался вырваться, и только сейчас, в полутьме, Джош понял, что Тайлер в одних боксёрах, что на одной руке несколько чёрных полос-татуировок, а на груди прямоугольные фигуры с перечёркнутыми линиями внутри. Джош почувствовал странное преимущество перед ним, словно рубашка и брюки создавали никому не нужный барьер. Он отпустил его и тяжело перевёл дух.

— Я правда испугался, — Джош заглянул ему в глаза. — У меня просто сработал рефлекс. Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы этот вечер так закончился.

Покачав головой, Тайлер обошёл его и встал посреди комнаты. Он прерывисто дышал, и Джош не мог отвести от него взгляда. Господи, что с ним происходит, он точно сходит с ума: утраченное желание возвращалось, хотя вероятность того, что он удовлетворит его сводилась к нулю. Перепалка возбудила его ещё сильнее, и сейчас он ничего не боялся, сейчас он хотел избавиться от одежды, подойти к Тайлеру и почувствовать его кожу на своей. Даже не прикасаясь к ней, Джош знал, что она горячая и гладкая. Он рассматривал его татуировки и чувствовал их привкус у себя на языке, он смотрел на его ноги и представлял, как разводит эти колени, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра…

— Прости, — повторил он, опуская глаза и отгоняя слишком яркие фантазии. — Я… не слишком сильно тебя напугал?

Тайлер молча мотнул головой и сделал шаг к Джошу. По мере того, как между ними становилось меньше и меньше сантиметров, температура воздуха поднималась выше и выше, и к тому моменту, когда Тайлер оказался перед Джошем, ему почудилось, что между лопаток скользнула крошечная капелька пота.

— Вечер ещё не закончился, — тихо сказал Тайлер и наклонился к нему.

Откуда в нём столько нежности, после того, что произошло, промелькнуло у Джоша, когда он ощутил опухшие губы на своих. Он ответил на поцелуй осторожно, опасаясь, что это только приманка, что через секунду Тайлер ударит его по лицу и рассмеётся. Но Тайлер продолжал целовать его, и Джош крепко обнял его, чувствуя, как пальцы зарываются в волосы. Нежность перешла в неистовство, и Джош застонал, когда Тайлер укусил его за губу и, схватив его ладони, уверенно положил их на свои ягодицы. Джош сжал их через тонкую ткань, и вновь подивился лёгкости, с которой он это проделывал, насколько желание овладеть этим человеком ослепило его.

Словно почуяв, что Джош отвлёкся, Тайлер выпутался из объятий, отступил два шага назад и, со смаком облизнувшись, закусил губу.

— Что не так? — с трудом выдавил Джош, потому что возбуждение, казалось, вцепилось в горло.

Тайлер приспустил боксёры и плавным движением избавился от них. Джош сглотнул, глядя исключительно ниже пупка, в сознании окончательно затуманилось, когда он вообразил, что мог бы сделать с этим роскошным телом. Он прикрыл глаза от предвкушения, дышал через рот и ждал, когда ему разрешат прикоснуться к такой манящей плоти.

Быстро приблизившись, Тайлер развернул Джоша к стене, заставил упереться о неё руками и затем решительно начал расстегивать брюки.

— Не бойся, — горячо шептал он Джошу на ухо, перебирая пуговицы на рубашке, — я не сделаю ничего против твоего желания, — он стянул её, и Джош почувствовал исходящий от Тайлера жар. — Ты шикарный, — приговаривал он, двигаясь вверх-вниз, и Джош запрокинул голову, желая, чтобы Тайлер поцеловал его в шею. — Шикарный. Я хочу тебя, хочу…

Джош улавливал обрывки слов, потому что Тайлер, избавив его от брюк и нижнего белья, прижимался бёдрами к его ягодицам, мягко сжимал его промежность и выводил узоры кончиком языка у него на плече, ниже на лопатке, почти опускался на колени и нежно кусал за бок. У Джоша полыхали щёки, он стонал какую-то несуразицу, когда Тайлер выпрямился и прильнул к нему всем телом. Джош взял его за запястье и повернул к себе, дрожа от перевозбуждения и отпуская остатки здравого смысла. Сегодня ночью он был готов осуществить все мыслимые и немыслимые желания.

Они занимались сексом почти до рассвета, пока Тайлер не уснул на нём во время поцелуя. Джош осторожно переложил его на кровать рядом с собой, и Тайлер сразу прижался к нему, уткнулся носом в плечо, как обретший нового хозяина зверёк. Набросив одеяло, Джош уснул, едва закрыв глаза.

+++

Его разбудил хриплый голос Тайлера: он приглушённо разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Джош увидел его голую спину и зажмурился от сияющей белизны кожи, которую дарил ей яркий солнечный свет, льющийся из неприкрытого занавесками окна.

— Да, я буду. Минут через двадцать-тридцать, — в трубке послышался озабоченный шорох. — Хорошо.

Джош потянулся и почувствовал, как заныли мышцы — боже, вчера он побил все рекорды. Мало того, что впервые за очень долгое время он переспал с парнем, так всё ещё обернулось так, словно перед ним распахнули ворота в мир секса, которого он раньше никогда не знал. Он старался не восстанавливать в памяти события прошлой ночи, иначе всё начнётся сначала.

Тайлер повесил трубку и повернул голову: увидев, что Джош проснулся, он широко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, чмокнул в уголок рта.

— Доброе утро, — промурлыкал он, не меняя положения. — У тебя есть кофе?

Его губы манили Джоша своей близостью, и он не выдержал, положил ладонь ему на щёку и притянул к себе. Тайлер открылся ему с мягким стоном, который мгновенно взбудоражил Джоша. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос, его рука соскользнула вниз, по шее Тайлера, по его плечу, и он чувствовал, что ещё немного, и их снова унесёт безумной волной плотских утех. Но Тайлер остановил его и отстранился: в его глазах таилась улыбка, щёки вспыхнули румянцем, и Джош ошарашенно понял, что давно не встречал таких красивых людей.

— Мне нужно собираться, извини, — сказал Тайлер, поднимаясь.

Совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, он прошлёпал в ванную. Джош проводил его взглядом, и как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, достал мобильник:

«Хэй, напарник, живой?» — вопрошал Майкл.

«Не совсем, но всё в порядке, перезвоню через полчаса», — Джош отправил сообщение и убрал телефон под подушку.

Меньше, чем через пять минут, Тайлер вышел из ванны в обмотанном вокруг бёдер полотенце и проскользнул на кухню. Вскоре Джош уловил запах свежемолотого кофе и понял, что голоден, как волк. Тайлер высосал из него все силы, но это была невероятно приятная усталость.

Вернувшись в комнату, Тайлер начал одеваться и не где-нибудь, а перед носом у Джоша. Нарочито или естественно, но Тайлер делал это не торопясь, и Джош словно смотрел стриптиз в замедленной съёмке и в обратном порядке. Время от времени Тайлер ловил его взгляд и ухмылялся.

— Понравилось тебе со мной? — спросил он, накинув футболку на голову.

— Ты горяч, — признал Джош, наблюдая, как татуировки на груди скрываются под тканью, и нахмурился, когда заметил на животе несколько тонких горизонтальных полос-шрамов.

Или ему померещилось?

— Если я горяч, то ты вообще огонь, — расчёсываясь пятернёй, Тайлер подошёл и сел на кровать. — Я бы остался, но босс срочно требует один трэк, и мне правда нужно бежать.

— Трэк? — Джош поднял брови.

— Я время от времени пишу музыку, — Тайлер на секунду замялся. — Для рекламных роликов и прочей ерунды.

— Я думал, ты работаешь в «Федэкс».

— Совмещаю, — Тайлер погладил Джоша по лодыжке, — но это не на всю жизнь. То, что сейчас пишу творчеством не назовёшь, но мне нужны деньги, чтобы записать альбом.

— Хочешь прославиться? — с нескрываемой иронией спросил Джош.

— Не ставлю такой цели, — не повёлся Тайлер. — Раньше я писал для себя, а потом подумал, почему бы не поделиться с миром. Вдруг мои мысли помогут кому-нибудь, даже спасут.

— Это смело, — вырвалось у Джоша.

— Не знаю, — Тайлер пожал плечами. — Я просто делаю то, что чувствую нужно делать. Пока рано о чём-либо говорить, но я надеюсь, что у меня получится.

Он замолчал, слегка нахмурился, о чём-то задумавшись, и Джош разглядывал его точённый профиль, вновь появившийся нежный румянец. Он знал Тайлера меньше суток, но который раз его поражала многогранность этого с виду не примечательного человека: робость гармонировала с раскрепощённостью, извращённость с простотой.

— У тебя точно всё получится, с твоей-то энергией, — поиграв бровями, сказал Джош.

Тайлер уловил скрытый смысл его слов и одним прыжком оказался вплотную к Джошу. Он уселся на него верхом и провёл кончиками пальцев по обнажённой груди, в открытую восхищаясь мускулами. Улыбнувшись, Тайлер откинулся назад на согнутые в коленях ноги Джоша и удовлетворённо выдохнул.

— Встретимся ещё раз, Джошуа я-не-гей Дан? — он поёрзал вперёд-назад, с любопытством ожидая реакции Джоша.

— Я подумаю, — ответил он, мысленно приказывая себе не поддаваться на незамысловатые манипуляции.

— Ты такой роскошный, — мечтательным тоном сказал Тайлер и перестал двигаться. — Своеобразный, но я тебе доверяю. Я встречал разных, но ты… — он не закончил и посмотрел Джошу в глаза.

На долю секунду к горлу подкатила тошнота, и Джош сглотнул, уверяя себя, что за любым ангельским личиком может скрываться адская сущность. Да, Тайлер трахается, как бог, и ведёт себя на удивление воспитанно, но всё это можно пустить по ветру, если окажется, что он втайне накачивает людей миорелаксантами и скрывается с места преступления.

— У тебя был какой-то печальный опыт? — осторожно спросил Джош.

— Какого опыта у меня только не было, — Тайлер всплеснул руками. — Расскажу как-нибудь потом, — он начал слезать с Джоша. — Сейчас я даже позавтракать не успеваю.

Он спрыгнул с кровати и стал обуваться.

— И кстати, — Тайлер выпрямился и направил на него кед с цветочным принтом, — я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал мои стихи.

— Серьёзно? — Джош округлил глаза.

— Да, ты же редактор, дашь мне дельный совет, — он завязал шнурки и пошёл к куртке, которая валялась в коридоре на полу. — Что скажешь?

— Скажу, что ты слишком доверяешь человеку, которого видишь второй раз, — ответил Джош, не глядя на него.

Тайлер задержал на нём вопросительный взгляд, снова подошёл к кровати и, нагнувшись, влажно поцеловал в губы.

— Я знаю, ты не подведёшь, — низким голосом сказал он, и Джош почувствовал тёплую ладонь у себя между ног, — а сделаешь всё, как нужно, — он улыбнулся и направился к двери. — Пиши мне, красавчик!

Услышав щелчок замка, Джош медленно встал и, захватив телефон, пошёл на кухню. На столе стояла белая кружка с недопитым кофе, и Джош облизнул губы, глядя на неё. Он нашёл номер Майкла и прижал мобильник к уху.

— Только не говори мне, что ты с ним переспал, — с ходу начал Майкл.

— Я с ним переспал, — Джош упал на стул.

— О боже мой, да ладно? — ошеломлённо воскликнул Майкл. — И как оно?

— Охрененно, вечность так не трахался, как вчера.

— Избавь меня от деталей, но я обязан спросить, — Майкл откашлялся, — не заметил отклонений в садо-мазо и связывание с доминированием?

— Простым ответом здесь не обойтись, особенно по пункту доминирования, — Майкл глухо застонал в ответ, — парень со странностями, но я не заметил ничего такого, что можно было бы отнести к БДСМ.

— А как насчёт отпечатков? — Майкл хихикнул. — Нам их с твоего члена снимать?

— Мечтай, — Джош протянул руку к кружке и взял её двумя пальцами за ручку. — Я поищу что-нибудь, но сам понимаешь, мы здесь не чаи распивали.

— Ой, всё, — взмолился Майкл. — До связи.

Джош смотрел на кружку и взвешивал все «за» и «против»: Тайлер мог оказаться тем человеком, которого они искали, но он почему-то отказывался в это верить. Он мог бы, но не хотел. Тайлер, конечно, сумасшедший, но не маньяк. В нём было что-то мягкое, нежное, почти женственное, не смотря на все те безумия, которые он вытворял ночью. Джош нагляделся в этой жизни разного, но при всём недоверии к людям, он не видел в Тайлере хладнокровного мучителя.

Или он обманывает себя? Это так просто, проще, чем обмануть остальных, лишь бы не видеть того, что маячит перед носом. Тайлер покорил его, застилал глаза своей открытостью, умом, обаянием. У Джоша мурашки по спине бежали, когда он вспоминал, как самозабвенно Тайлер отдавался ему, как расслаблялось его лицо в минуту наслаждения. Неужели он делал это ради того, чтобы втереться в доверие, чтобы потом ударить ножом спину? Джош сомневался, что Тайлер на такое способен. Тогда нужно быть не просто хладнокровным, нужно вообще быть недочеловеком, а Тайлер не соответствовал этому описанию, как бы Джош не старался.

Он покачал головой и сжал кружку обеими ладонями. Будь, что будет, но он не понесёт её в участок. В этом жесте он видел удар в спину Тайлеру, который заслуживал чего угодно, только не ареста с допросом по преступлению, которого не совершал. Чем дольше Джош думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что прав. Пусть он знает Тайлера всего один день, но он поверит интуиции, которая нашёптывала ему, что нужно искать в другом направлении. Он подошёл к раковине и открыл кран. Вымыв кружку, он вытер её и убрал в настенный шкафчик.

+++

Сквозь шум воды, Джош услышал стук в дверь. Сначала он решил, что ему показалось, но звук повторился, на этот раз настойчивее. Выключив душ, он вышел из ванны и, оборачивая на ходу полотенце вокруг талии, подошёл к входной двери. Он посмотрел в глазок, но увидел лишь плохо освещённую лестничную площадку. Джош нахмурился и открыл замок. В животе похолодело, будто туда бросили льда.

Снаружи было пусто. Джош шагнул в сторону лифтов, когда услышал звук закрывающихся дверей. Как будто кто-то успешно сбежал в последний момент. Джош отогнал тревогу и вернулся в квартиру, думая, что возможно ему всё-таки показалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Федэкс - компания, предоставляющая почтовые, курьерские услуги по всему миру. Можно почитать про неё здесь:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/FedEx


	3. На Шаг Позади

Он заметил фиолетовую вывеску «Федэкс» и несколько секунд стоял и разглядывал её, слегка удивлённый тем, что не замечал её раньше. Наверняка их офис располагался здесь не первый год, но Джош обратил на него внимание только сейчас, хотя проходил мимо чуть ли не каждый день.

Подойдя ближе, он всмотрелся во внутрь сквозь стёкла огромных окон и увидел тёмные очертания мебели, фигуры людей. Помедлив полминуты, он решительно шагнул к двери и открыл её.

В помещении было светло. Прямые линии стоек, низкий тёмно-серый диванчик, по-деловому строгая атмосфера. Два человека ждало своей очереди, и девушка за столом заполняла бумаги — перед ней стояла небольшая коробка. Джош хотел развернуться и уйти, как из глубины офиса появился Тайлер: у него было серьёзное, сосредоточенное выражение лица, и он не сразу заметил Джоша. Он застыл и, спустя секунду, улыбнулся. Выглядел он так свежо и молодо, что Джош залюбовался. Он понял, что сам давно улыбается и коротко кивнул в ответ.

Когда подошла его очередь, девушка куда-то исчезла, и за столом стоял Тайлер, со знакомой ухмылкой на губах и хитрым блеском в глазах.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, _сэр_? — игриво проговорил он, подаваясь вперёд.

— Только сейчас заметил, что на этой улице есть «Федэкс», — он указал большим пальцем за собой. — Решил проверить, работаешь ли ты здесь, и вот так совпадение!

— Действительно, — Тайлер поднял бровь и наклонился ближе. — Значит, ты просто пришёл проведать меня, а не получить какой-нибудь важный документ?

— На самом деле нет, — Джош заставил себя отвести взгляд от пухлых губ, которые были всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. — Хотел спросить тебя кое-что.

— Окей, — Тайлер уселся полубоком на стол и захлопал ресницами в ожидании.

— Ты встречался с кем-нибудь ещё из «Гриндера»? — важно спросил Джош.

— Тебя это никак не касается, — с достоинством ответил Тайлер, всем своим видом напоминая кота, который переворачивался на спинку, чтобы ему погладили животик: настолько он был доволен собой.

— Ну вообще-то касается, — парировал Джош.

— М, и почему же? — Тайлер опёрся ладонями об стол и снова сделал попытку сократить расстояние между ними.

И правда, почему? Джош заколебался. Что он сейчас ему скажет? Что он расследует дело, что он никакой не редактор, а детектив третьей степени? Или что он настолько ему понравился, что беспокоится о том, чтобы он кого-нибудь не подцепил? Кого-нибудь, кто красивее, умнее, благополучней. Последний вариант мог осложниться тем, что возможно для Тайлера недавняя совместная ночь не являлась ничем особенным, может быть, у него каждую неделю новый парень, для него это норма. И не то, чтобы Джош так сильно запал на него. Хотя кого он обманывает.

— Слушай, — вывел его из задумчивости Тайлер, — если ты думаешь, что я эдакая шлюшка, которой всё равно с кем спать, то я тебя разочарую.

— Нет, нет, я так не думаю, — Джош посмотрел вниз, силясь найти выход из ситуации.

— А что тогда? — тихо спросил Тайлер и поднял руку, чтобы убрать за ухо Джоша маленькую прядь волос.

— Я… — чёрт, он запутался.

— Приходи ко мне на выходных, и я тебе всё расскажу, идёт? — мирно предложил Тайлер.

Джош не успел ответить, потому что кто-то похлопал его по плечу. Он повернулся. О, нет, он всегда думал, что подобное может произойти только в кино: перед ним стоял Райан Росс, детектив из соседнего отдела, который — под стать ему — тоже никак не мог получить повышение. Раньше они весьма активно общались, но последнее время они даже не пересекались в коридорах — видимо работы было полно.

— Дан! — воскликнул Райан и по-дружески обнял его. — А я смотрю, ты это или не ты? Сто лет не виделись!

— Я, — улыбка далась ему с трудом, и он быстро посмотрел на Тайлера: тот сдержанно наблюдал за ними. — Мне нужно идти, поболтаем в другой раз.

— Конечно! — Райан схватил его за локоть, и Джош мысленно выругался. — Помнишь то дело об ограблении банка? Мы закрыли его наконец, гудели всем отделом! — тараторил он. — А повышения мне так и не дали! Прикинь? — он рассмеялся и запустил ладонь в отросшие почти до плеч каштановые волосы.

— Оу, — выдавил Джош и почувствовал на себе испепеляющий взгляд Тайлера: судя по тому, как он пытался прожечь в Джоше дыру, можно не рассчитывать на милый разговор в ближайшие выходные.

— Ладно, бывай, — Росс протянул руку, и Джош потряс его длинную ладонь. — Мне ещё заказ получить нужно, прислали из Чикаго.

Не глядя на Тайлера, Джош как ужаленный выскочил за дверь. Вот же дерьмо. Почему всё так по-дурацки? Росс этот, со своим заказом из Чикаго, принесло его! Может быть, Джош рассказал всё Тайлеру сам, сегодня или в выходные. В его планы совсем не входило оправдываться и беситься на самого себя, за то, что он успел привязаться к Тайлеру, но не успел подготовиться ко всему, что за этой привязанностью последует.

— Хэй! — Джош услышал приближающиеся шаги. — Куда это ты собрался?

Тайлер с силой схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе. Его глаза метали молнии, голос звучал сердито. Сложив руки на груди, Джош стал рассматривать здания на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Ты коп? — строго спросил Тайлер.

— Да, я коп, — кивнул Джош, встречаясь с его взглядом.

— И всё? — с вызовом спросил Тайлер. — Не хочешь объясниться?

— А что здесь объяснять? — он почувствовал, что закипает от этого обвинительного тона. — Не смотри на меня так, будто я кусок дерьма! — взорвался он. — У всех столько презрения к полицейским, будто они на низшей ступени эволюции, или грязная каста, но вот, что я тебе скажу, — он нацелил на Тайлера указательный палец, — как только у кого-нибудь появляются проблемы, то все бегут именно к нам, и из презренных людишек мы сразу превращаемся в ангелов-благодетелей.

Он тряхнул головой и пошагал прочь. Асфальт, всё вокруг будто окрасилось в красный.

— Ты, твою мать, совсем охренел что ли? — снова услышал он голос Тайлера рядом. — Я не собираюсь за тобой бегать! — он остановил Джоша, взяв за локоть, и повёл в сторону. — Иди сюда, придурок.

Они остановились около грязно-оранжевой стены неизвестного здания. Несколько людей прошло мимо, солнце пекло, и Джошу очень хотелось надеть тёмные очки. Ярость отступила, и ему стало стыдно за свою вспышку.

— Что за хероту ты нёс про ангелов? — потребовал Тайлер, из голоса пропали сердитые нотки. — Прибереги красивые словечки для дамочек, со мной это не прокатит, — он насупился. — Ты соврал мне, ты сказал, что ты редактор.

— Да, соврал, — Джош запрокинул голову, не в силах противостоять ему.

— Зачем? — Тайлер пытался перехватить его взгляд. — Я не презираю полицейских, я презираю тех, кто мне врёт.

— Так получилось, — Джош потёр лицо ладонью. — Ты мне мозг начисто вынёс, я до сих как под кайфом, — он уловил дрожь в кончиках пальцев и сжал кулаки.

— Лестно, но не повод, — не отступал Тайлер.

— Я собирался рассказать, правда, — Джош чувствовал себя жалким, но если это спасёт ситуацию, то чёрт-то с ним. — Я даже сегодня чуть не признался, но появился этот идиот Райан, и всё испортил.

— Да уж, не повезло тебе, — с фальшивым сочувствием изрёк Тайлер, качая головой.

— Я бы рассказал в любом случае, этого не избежать, — Джош немного расслабился, когда заметил привычную насмешку в глазах Тайлера. — Мы только познакомились, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, и не могу же я выложить все подробности моей биографии после одной-единственной встречи! — Тайлер молча смотрел на него, и Джош продолжил: — Я тоже о тебе ничего не знаю, может быть, ты прячешь от меня что-нибудь такое, от чего я сбегу через пять минут после признания!

— И то верно, — Тайлер дёрнул бровью.

— Я хотел, чтобы всё произошло плавно, ступенчато, — не унимался Джош. — Всё бы открылось, мы бы узнавали что-то новое друг о друге каждый день, так обычно и происходит, — он говорил с таким запалом, что сам поразился насколько искренне это звучало.

Наконец лицо Тайлера смягчилось — он улыбнулся, опустив длинные ресницы, и Джош прерывисто выдохнул, чувствуя, как от напряжения закололо между рёбер. Господи боже, этот парень его до инфаркта доведёт.

— Значит, хочешь продлить наше знакомство? — Тайлер незаметно оказался ближе, чем минуту назад, и Джош не мог смотреть никуда, кроме его губ.

— Хочу, — с хрипотцой в голосе сказал он.

— Дай мне мобильник, — тоном не терпящим возражений сказал Тайлер.

Джош спешно достал телефон из кармана брюк и протянул его Тайлеру, почему-то опасаясь, что тот швырнёт его изо всех сил об асфальт, совершая своеобразный акт возмездия.

Но Тайлер вбил номер телефона, нажал кнопку вызова и сунул обратно Джошу в руки.

— Тогда позвони мне, — Тайлер провёл ладонью по лацкану его пиджака. — И не ври больше, — он помолчал и тихо добавил: — а то мне придётся тебя наказать.

От последней реплики у Джоша сладостно свело желудок, под кожей разлилось тепло — его словно окутали мягким пушистым одеялом, опоили самым крепким виски. Он поднял на Тайлера глаза, и в следующий момент, Тайлер уверенно взял его за подбородок и быстро поцеловал в губы, не стесняясь взглядов окружающих их людей.

+++

Меж тем рядовые дела требовали к себе внимания. Джош чувствовал, что если он не будет сопротивляться, то его окончательно унесёт в водоворот под названием Тайлер Джозеф. Он запрещал себе думать о нём до конца рабочего дня, иначе ему было сложно сконцентрироваться на привычных делах. Расследования никто не отменял, а пофантазировать о Тайлере он всегда успеет.

Иногда подобная тактика не срабатывала, и Майклу приходилось по два раза повторять тот или иной вопрос. Джош встряхивался и сурово сдвигал брови. Чёрт, что в этом Тайлере такого особенного? Вот он не думал, что банальный секс на одну ночь перерастёт в нечто, слишком напоминающее одержимость. Это был какой-то гипноз, стоило Джошу задуматься на секунду дольше обычного, как он чувствовал слабость во всём теле и сильный приток крови внизу живота. Одно воспоминание влекло за собой другое, они плавно переходили из категории «мы тогда» в «попробовать в следующий раз», и вот он уже мечтал о том, чтобы Тайлер осуществил его самые потаённые сексуальные фантазии, видел его перед собой, чувствовал его дыхание. С трудом вернувшись из мира грёз, Джош не знал куда деваться от появившейся распущенности и озадаченно смотрел на вздувшуюся ширинку.

Майкл не упускал возможности похихикать над его отстранённым видом и называл Тайлера парнем, который «вытрахал Джошу все мозги». Но однажды, насмеявшись вдоволь, Майкл вдруг посерьёзнел, будто вспомнил что-то важное.

— А ты уверен, что он не опасен?

— Да, — Джош не смотрел на него, когда отвечал на этот вопрос: маленький уголёк сомнения до сих пор тлел в глубинах сознания.

Он чувствовал на себе долгий внимательный взгляд Майкла, читая одну и ту строчку отчёта: чёрт, что ещё Майкл хочет знать? Джош не желал слушать о том, что Тайлер как ни крути, но под подозрением. Да, это так, но углубляться в эту тему ему не хотелось.

— Хэй, слушай, — Майкл подъехал к нему на стуле и ударился пластмассовым подлокотником о подлокотник. — А каково это? — он наклонился вперёд.

— Каково что? — Джош оторвался от изучения документа.

— Быть геем? — глаза Майкла горели любопытством.

— Я не гей, — Джош прикусил язык и бросил папку на стол.

— Ты проводишь ночь с парнем и утверждаешь, что ты не гей? — он откинулся на спинку стула. — Это как?

Джош оттолкнулся от стола и, повернувшись к Майклу, сложил руки на груди.

— Окей, вот тебе информация к размышлению: если парень спит с другим парнем, это не всегда означает, что он стопроцентный гей, — глубокомысленным тоном изрёк Джош. — Я переспал с Тайлером, потому что он мне понравился. Бывает такое, знаешь? Симпатия и бум! — Джош зажал щёку зубами изнутри, чтобы перестать улыбаться, как умалишённый. — Это нормально.

— У меня такое бывало с девушками, — признался Майкл. — Но ни разу с парнями. Я всегда считал, что если парень хочет трахнуть другого парня, то он педик.

Джош поднял бровь и посмотрел на него в упор. Вечный румянец на щеках Майкла стал в три раза гуще.

— Я… я имел в виду, что… гей, — поправился он, мельком глянув на Джоша.

— Теперь можешь считать по другому, — отвернулся Джош. — А ты почему спрашиваешь-то? Хочешь попробовать или тебя напрягает, что твой напарник педик?

— Ох, пожалуйста, не используй сказанное против меня, — взвыл Майкл. — Я прошу прощения, что так выразился.

— Извинения приняты, — Джош улыбнулся и, наклонив голову набок, оценивающе оглядел его. — Не волнуйся, тебя я трахать не буду, — он хохотнул, наблюдая за реакцией Майкла, который обиженно надул губы.

— Я не в твоём вкусе? — спросил он, и Джош поперхнулся воздухом.

— Не в моём вкусе менять партнёра каждую неделю, — вырвалось у него.

— Ууу, а у вас всё серьёзно? — Майкл снова подкатился ближе.

— Не знаю, — Джош не был рад тому, что брякнул секунду назад.

Повисла пауза, во время которой он ощущал, что Майкл хочет спросить что-то ещё, но не решался. Надо было уходить. На столе коротко завибрировал телефон, и Джош обрадовался возможности сменить тему. Хотя, если это сообщение от Тайлера, и если Майкл не угомонится, то будет только хуже.

К своему изумлению Джош увидел уведомление с «Гриндера». Ему не писали так давно, что он позабыл о его существовании и решил, что вряд ли кто-нибудь позарится на их приманку. Но нет: на тёмном экране светилось приглашение на встречу и комментарий о «необычности стихоформы». Джош нахмурился и уставился на лежащие на столе бумаги.

— Это он? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Майкл.

— Нет, — качнул головой Джош, набирая ответ. — «Гриндер». Завтра в полдесятого нас будет ждать ещё один возможный подозреваемый.

— О, круто, — обрадовался Майкл. — Давно о них ничего не было слышно, — он замолчал, и Джош опять почувствовал недосказанность. — Слушай, — неуверенно протянул он, — а давай я с ним встречусь?

Слегка подняв брови и часто моргая, Джош перевёл взгляд на Майкла: тот смотрел на него большими глазами, на круглых щеках опять играл румянец, и он ждал разрешения, как послушный щенок.

— Окей, — пожал плечами Джош, убирая телефон в карман.

— Ты теперь остепенился, а приличному человеку не пристало ходить на свиданки с непонятными людьми, — с серьёзным видом разглагольствовал Майкл.

— Господи, что ты несёшь, — улыбаясь, Джош направился к двери. — До завтра!

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя возникли проблемы с твоим парнем! — крикнул Майкл, и Джош закатил глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что эти слова заставили его улыбнуться ещё шире.


	4. Во Всём Великолепии

Теперь Джош играл роль официанта, а Майкл заливисто смеялся над шутками парня с «Гриндера», который и правда производил впечатление добродушного весельчака. У него была огромная нечёсанная копна кудрявых волос, а когда он улыбался, то казалось, что зубы растут в два ряда. Джош наблюдал за ними и поражался, с какой лёгкостью Майкл вёл беседу. Парень допил пиво и подал знак, чтобы ему принесли ещё одно. Однако. Нужно было сразу отправлять Майкла, а не Джоша, болтать с незнакомыми парнями. У него это получалось лучше, _гораздо_ лучше. Может быть тогда они получили больше отпечатков пальцев, и никто бы не уходил, швырнув в лицо, что он «подозрительно» выглядит.

После того, как Майкл расстался с лохмачом и отдал все провода и микрофоны технарям в фургоне, Джош встретил его на противоположной стороне улицы. Ночь стояла влажная и тёплая, хотелось скинуть одежду и окунуться в прохладное озеро.

— Я смотрю, ты повеселился, пока общался с этим парнем, — сказал Джош, снимая галстук и засовывая его в карман пиджака.

— Охрененный мужик! — просиял Майкл, активно жестикулируя. — Я чуть не согласился пойти с ним в отель!

— А чего не согласился-то? — насмехался Джош, искоса поглядывая на него.

— Да иди ты, — отшутился Майкл. — Я ещё не готов к таким резким поворотам, — они подошли к его серому «Форду», взвизгнула автосигнализация. — Тебя подбросить?

— Пешком дойду, — уклончиво сказал Джош, всматриваясь в городские огни. — Я здесь недалеко живу.

— Ясно, понятно, — Майкл протянул руку. — До связи.

Машина медленно выехала на дорогу. Джош проводил её взглядом и прогулочным шагом отправился к дому. Рабочий день закончился, можно было расслабиться. Мобильный телефон лежал в кармане брюк, плотно прилегая к ноге, и Джош сдерживал себя, чтобы не выхватить его и позвонить Тайлеру. Он прошёл несколько метров, всеми силами сопротивляясь этому желанию, и вскоре стало казаться, что мобильник нагрелся, напоминая о себе. Быть этого не может. Джош достал телефон, открыл список контактов. В свете экрана, он заметил, что его палец дрожал перед тем, как нажать кнопку вызова. Джош глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на тёмно-синее небо. Оттуда ему подмигнула крошечная звёздочка.

— Джошуа, — ответил Тайлер через три гудка. — Привет.

— Привет, — Джош вдруг понял, что не знает, что говорить дальше. — Чем занимаешься?

— Собирался пойти спать, — сонно проговорил Тайлер и, судя по всему, потянулся. — А что?

— Мы можем встретиться? — скороговоркой выпалил Джош и закрыл глаза.

— Ты сейчас где? — в трубке зашуршало.

— Эм, — Джош оглянулся вокруг, — у супермаркета.

— Хорошо, я сейчас приду, — Тайлер помолчал. — Только надену что-нибудь.

— Можешь ничего не надевать, — тихо пробормотал Джош и улыбнулся, когда услышал звонкий смех по ту сторону телефона.

— Совсем ничего я надеть не могу, но, — Тайлер томительно вздохнул, — предложение интересное.

Джош расхаживал между прилавками с продуктами недалеко от входа, пытаясь отвлечься от нетерпения, которое зудело под кожей. Ему было жарко, он хотел избавиться от одежды, хотел прикоснуться к Тайлеру. Он хотел его с такой силой, что, казалось, ему бы хватило одного взгляда, чтобы кончить.

Но этого, конечно, не произойдёт. Джош сжал зубы и заставил себя думать о низкокалорийном йогурте, когда увидел, как распахиваются стеклянные двери и появляется Тайлер: в полупрозрачном кимоно с розами, в длинной майке на голое тело и черных кожаных брюках, которые обтягивали его стройные ноги. Джош сглотнул. Он взрослый мужчина, он умеет себя контролировать, он не будет набрасываться на Тайлера в пустом супермаркете, целовать его у этой горы апельсинов… Тайлер прошёл мимо с многозначительной улыбкой на губах и едва ощутимо задел его плечом. Джош снова уловил цитрусовый парфюм, который он запомнил с предыдущей встречи на этом самом месте, и неспешно пошёл за ним.

За углом ближайшего отдела Тайлера не оказалось, и Джош посмотрел по сторонам. Он должен быть где-то рядом, его аромат, как бриз, наполнял воздух. Джош направился туда, как ему чудилось, мог пойти Тайлер и оказался прав: он стоял перед стойкой с журналами и делал вид, что с интересом просматривает страницы. Джош подошёл ближе, почти вплотную, и Тайлер оторвался от псевдочтения, поднял на него глаза.

Только отдалённое пиканье на кассе удерживало Джоша от того, чтобы окончательно не сдаться на милость пожирающему желанию и поцеловать Тайлера, раздеть его, опуститься на колени. Джош смотрел на него и чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, как окружающий мир начинает кружиться, мелькать смазанными пятнами.

Губы Тайлера дрогнули в улыбке, он взял ладонь Джоша и прижал к своей ширинке. Внешний мир погас, внутри вспыхнули миллиарды мерцающих звёзд. Тайлер не надел нижнего белья, это совершенно точно. У Джоша выступила испарина. Он слегка сжал напряжённый бугорок и с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как смыкаются эти ресницы, как приоткрывается от удовольствия рот. Словно во сне, Джош увидел, что рука Тайлера тянется к нему, и на несколько секунд он позволил себе ощутить ласковое поглаживание, насладиться сладостным напряжением, которое рано или поздно обернётся мощным оргазмом.

— Не здесь, — прошептал Тайлер и взял его за запястье. — Пойдём.

Джош не сразу понял, что Тайлер вёл его к себе домой. Голова кружилась, он с трудом фокусировал взгляд. Тайлер переплёл их пальцы, и у Джоша что-то ёкнуло в груди. Он стиснул его ладонь, и Тайлер обернулся, ослепляя улыбкой, как лучом света.

Они начали целоваться в лифте, и металлическая коробка вздрагивала, когда они переменно прижимали друг друга к прохладным стенкам. Тайлер тихо постанывал, и Джош крепко обнимал хрупкое тело, не разбирая чьё сердце — его или Тайлера — колотится так часто. Его трясло, руки не слушались, и он боялся, что у него вот-вот подкосятся ноги.

Лифт остановился, и они, тяжело дыша, вышли на площадку. Пока Тайлер открывал дверь, Джош жадно целовал его шею, без лишней робости забираясь пальцами под майку. Он зарычал перед тем, как несильно укусить Тайлера за плечо сквозь тонкую ткань, и Тайлер хихикнул.

— Животное, — выдохнул он и, наконец, дёрнул за ручку.

Но когда они оказались внутри, Тайлер не спешил набрасываться на Джоша. Не оглядываясь, он прошёл в комнату, скидывая кимоно на пол. Джош последовал за ним, проделывая то же самое с пиджаком — одежда выводила его из себя своим существованием. Увидев, что Тайлер избавился от майки, Джош медленно подошёл к нему, подчиняясь негласному правилу игры — они не будут торопиться. Они растянут часы проведённые вместе на века, возведут наслаждение в высшую степень.

Прислонившись к стене и чуть задрав подбородок, Тайлер с вызовом смотрел на Джоша, выжидая следующего шага, как хищник. Джош провёл подушечкой большого пальца сначала по нижней, потом по верхней губе, и Тайлер приоткрыл их, закрывая глаза от удовольствия. Джошу едва удалось сдержать стон, наблюдая за ним, за тем, как Тайлер откидывает голову назад, позволяет ласкать губы, тяжело дыша, словно это не прелюдия к поцелую, а приближение оргазма.

Тайлер втянул большой палец в рот, и Джош прижался бёдрами к его бёдрам, обнял его одной рукой за талию и не отрываясь смотрел, как размыкаются губы Тайлера, как он ловил ими кончики пальцев, будто каждое прикосновение дарило нечто невообразимое. Джош сделал нетерпеливое движение вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как возбуждён Тайлер, как мучительно возбуждён он сам, и он был готов кончить, кончить здесь и сейчас, позабыв о том, что хотел продержаться дольше. Но Тайлер — невероятно чувствительный ко всему, что происходило между ними, — перестал целовать его пальцы, отвернулся и положил ладонь Джошу на грудь.

— Подожди, — Тайлер высвободился из его объятий и, шагнув в сторону, расстегнул молнию на брюках. — Не так быстро. Давай сделаем кое-что, — Тайлер буравил его почерневшими глазами.

На мгновение Джош протрезвел, его внутренности заморозились: его сейчас свяжут. Ему введут какое-нибудь наркотическое дерьмо. Его свяжут, и завтра он проснётся голым на грязном полу. Если вообще проснётся. Он смотрел, как Тайлер стаскивает с себя остатки одежды, ожидая, что сейчас из воздухе материализируется верёвка.

Но никакой верёвки не появилось. Тайлер, полностью обнажённый, приник к нему и горячо прошептал в самое ухо:

— Раздевайся, — приказной тон подействовал на Джоша одурманивающе. — Раздевайся и присоединяйся ко мне, — Тайлер лизнул его щёку, и Джош задрожал от предвкушения, обещания безумств, которые ему предлагались.

Он подчинился. К чёрту всё. Даже если его свяжут, он готов пойти и на это. Он готов пойти на всё, лишь бы увидеть, как Тайлер изгибается под ним, впивается пальцами в его плечи, просит, умоляет, приговаривает «пожалуйста» и «да-да-да».

Пока Джош выпутывался из штанин и рукавов, Тайлер лежал на кровати и лениво поглаживал себя. Его пальцы порхали вокруг сосков, он жалобно стонал, и Джош замер, когда увидел, как ладонь Тайлера скользнула вниз по животу, как он согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул их. Он смотрел на Джоша из-под полуприкрытых век и улыбался уголком губ.

— Иди сюда, — он приподнялся на локтях и отодвинулся к спинке кровати.

Джош сделал несколько шагов и упёрся в край мягкого матраца. Он застыл, внимательно разглядывая его обнажённое тело, и задержался взглядом на животе — тонкие длинные шрамы виднелись совершенно отчётливо. Он сглотнул, и Тайлер, почувствовав заминку, уставился на него исподлобья, не мигая.

Потом, подумал Джош, сейчас не время задавать вопросы, они всё испортят. Он сделал попытку залезть на кровать, но Тайлер остановил его.

— Нет, стой там, — Тайлер полулежал-полусидел. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, — он принялся лениво ласкать себя, — смотрел и, — он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать всхлип, — и делал то же самое…

Его рука заработала быстрее, увереннее, он выгнулся, закатив глаза от удовольствия. У Джоша запульсировал низ живота, он не отрывал взгляда от Тайлера, чувствуя, как по коже сползают густые капли. Наконец он сдался, обхватил влажной ладонью болезненно-твёрдую плоть и, следя за каждым движением Тайлера, пытался повторять за ним. Перед глазами стоял туман, воздуха не хватало, и Джош проглотил собственный вскрик, увидев, как Тайлер приподнял бёдра, услышав, как из его горла вырываются отчаянные, короткие стоны.

— Боже, ты такой, — лепетал Тайлер, запрокидывая голову. — Ты бы себя видел, — он сорвался на крик и замедлился. — Я…

Джош укусил себя за нижнюю губу, пытаясь отвлечься на боль, стараясь не кончить. Сначала он хотел увидеть, как Тайлер доведёт себя до изнеможения, как звуки кожи по коже будут звучать в унисон его сладостным вскрикам удовольствия, как его лицо расслабится, когда наконец дойдёт до пика блаженства, к которому так стремился.

Брови Тайлера сосредоточенно смыкались над переносицей, едва перехватив взгляд Джоша, он стонал и прижимался раскрасневшейся щекой к подушке. Всё его тело разрумянилось, тёмные татуировки тускло поблескивали под тонким слоем пота, он хватал опухшим ртом воздух и снова ускорил движения ладонью.

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло потребовал он, — пожалуйста.

Джош не заставил себя долго ждать: он оказался рядом с Тайлером за две секунды, и тот схватив его за шею, притянул к себе, впился губами в его верхнюю губу, продолжая скулить и двигаться в созданном ритме. Джош целовал его, когда почувствовал, как по телу Тайлера прошла мелкая дрожь, как он замер, как оргазм вырвался из него, частыми, беспорядочными толчками, и как осел мягкий, разгорячённый и счастливый, получивший наконец своё. Несколько секунд он лежал, не шевелясь, приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание. Затем он медленно открыл глаза и умиротворённо улыбнулся.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Джош, улавливая в собственном тоне нотки благоговения.

Тайлер не ответил и молча повернулся, обнял за шею. Его кожа была влажная, раскалённая, и Джошу хотелось слизать капли, которые выступили на ней, как роса. Тайлер прижался к нему, но почти сразу отстранился и посмотрел вниз.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — в его глазах вспыхнула безумная искра. — Поднимайся.

— Что? — Джош заморгал, наблюдая, как Тайлер устраивается поудобней на спине.

— Кончи на меня, — выпалил он, подталкивая Джоша в нужное положение.

Смутно понимая, что делает, Джош перекинул через Тайлера ногу и встал на колени. Лицо Тайлера оказалось прямо перед ним, _под ним_ — открытое, ненасытное, сияющее откровенной похотью. Джош смотрел на него, и его охватывало безумие: он хотел этого, он хотел, чтобы это прекрасное лицо покрывало его семя, чтобы Тайлер жадно ловил каждую каплю и стонал от удовольствия, глотал и просил ещё.

Он быстро придвинулся ближе, располагаясь под нужным углом. Тайлер улыбнулся — развратно, дерзко, призывая к действию.

— Не тяни, — горячо прошептал он, — я так хочу этого… — он облизнул губы и, закрыв глаза, потянулся, закинув руки за голову.

Оперевшись одной ладонью о спинку кровати, Джош сделал несколько медленных движений второй. Он зашипел и запрокинул голову, понимая, что долго не продержится, он слишком долго терпел. Но ему всё равно хотелось продлить это болезненно-сладостное ощущение, отсрочить разрядку ещё немного.

Тайлер нежно гладил его бёдра, его бока, и Джоша сотрясало каждое прикосновение. Тайлер приговаривал неразборчивые слова, стонал и извивался под ним, хотя их тела едва соприкасались.

— Давай же, давай, — услышал Джош, и вместо ответа у него вырвался протяжный стон, наполненный откровенным отчаянием, воплем удовольствия.

Он позабыл все приличия, он выкрикивал имя божье вперемешку с нечленораздельными ругательствами, по шее струился пот, кожа превратилась в горячую плёнку. Опустив глаза, Джош увидел приоткрытый рот, как по губам Тайлера скатывались первые полупрозрачные капли, как они попадали на розовый язык. Джош хрипел, он задыхался, его душил оргазм, который грозил разрушить его до основания. Он нашёл в себе силы посмотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть, как Тайлер жадно слизывал всё, что попадало на его губы, как он поскуливал и изгибался, прося ещё, ещё и ещё.

— Ты такой сладкий, — на ярко-красных щеках Тайлера блестели молочные капли.

— О боже, боже, — Джош не узнавал свой голос, он был очарован, он смотрел, как Тайлер ловил последние белесые струйки, которые косыми линиями ложились на его лоб, нос, подбородок.

У него подкосились ноги, он упал на Тайлера, и тут же соскользнул с его влажного тела на кровать. Он вздрагивал, будто через него пропустили несколько ударов тока, и мысль, что он чуть не потерял сознание, кажется, была не так далека от истины.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, — осипшим голосом проговорил, во рту было сухо, как будто его обезвожили.

— Хочу заметить, — Тайлер лёг на бок, опёрся одной рукой на локоть и потрогал свой подбородок кончиком пальца: смахнув вязкую жидкость, он размазал её по нижней губе Джоша, — что я почти ничего не делал.

Он поцеловал его, и Джош застонал от осознания собственного привкуса у себя во рту. Этот парень его точно до добра его не доведёт, господи, что он творит, что творит с ним Тайлер, что Джош превращался в раба собственных сексуальных фантазий.

— А ещё, — Тайлер перевернулся обратно на спину и движением головы указал вниз, — я опять хочу тебя.

Джош запустил пятерню в свои волосы — они были мокрые, будто он попал под ливень. Он повернул голову, и его лицо расплылось в улыбке. Тайлер улыбнулся ему в ответ, — выглядел он при этом так, словно прочитал его сокровенные мысли. Джош издал звук, напоминающий рык и набросился на Тайлера с поцелуями. Тот засмеялся, обнял его за шею и сдался без боя, тихо и удовлетворённо вздохнув.

+++

Джош лежал без сна, смотрел на бесформенные тени, качающиеся на потолке и слушал равномерное дыхание Тайлера, который крепко спал после утомительного секс-марафона. Сквозь тонкие занавески пробивался слабый свет с улицы, и глаза Джоша достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы разглядеть фигуру Тайлера: татуировки, казалось, оберегали своего хозяина неслышно опускаясь и поднимаясь на груди. С него сползло одеяло, и Джош набросил его Тайлеру на плечи. Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, он закутался плотнее и снова погрузился в сон.

Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как Джош пришёл сюда, было сложно сказать, но он решил подняться, поддаваясь какому-то внутреннему зову. Он у Тайлера дома. Он может осмотреть территорию и убедиться, что Тайлер не причастен к преступлению, мысли о котором не давали Джошу уснуть.

Он осторожно поднялся с кровати и обвёл комнату взглядом: полка с книгами на стене, у окна — стол с ноутбуком, заваленный одеждой. Ничего подозрительного. Ещё раз убедившись, что Тайлер спит, Джош вслепую нашёл на полу своё нижнее бельё и брюки и на цыпочках вышел на кухню.

Она оказалась больше, чем комната — полукруглая, с большим диваном и высоким холодильником, здесь мог бы жить ещё один человек. Джош прошёлся взад-вперёд, застёгивая ремень, и вглядываясь в очертания предметов: всё как у всех — чайник, чашки, стеклянный кофейный столик с толстыми ножками. Подойдя ближе, Джош замер: сквозь прозрачную столешницу он увидел светлое пятно по форме напоминающее гитару. Маленькую гитару, укулеле.

Джош потёр лицо — сон окончательно улетучился. Но спокойно, сказал он себе. Он же знает, что Тайлер пишет музыку, так? Естественно у него будет какой-нибудь музыкальный инструмент, без него сложно что-либо сочинить. Другое дело, что это укулеле. Много он знает музыкантов, которые играют на укулеле? Не очень.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джош отошёл к окну. Далеко на горизонте, сквозь полчище высоких зданий, дребезжал нежно-розовый рассвет. По спине пробежал холодок, и Джош повёл плечами, жалея, что не захватил рубашку. Он упёрся руками в широкий белый подоконник и увидел старомодную подставку, в которой было вставлено несколько дисков.

Он облизал искусанные Тайлером губы и прислушался. Надо уходить. Как можно быстрее. Даже не вздумать рыться в его вещах, чтобы найти доказательства причастности к преступлению, которое Тайлер не совершал. Этого не может быть, он не способен на такое.

Сделав шаг назад и не сводя глаз с подставки, Джош схватил себя за волосы. Он качнул головой и, подойдя обратно к окну, вытащил один из дисков: Элвис Пресли — Лучшие Хиты. Джош вставил его обратно и вытащил следующий: Tears for Fears.* Он нахмурился — никогда не слышал о такой группе. Он положил диск на подоконник и взял ещё один: на красном фоне, над линиями гавайского флага было написано Israel Kamakawiwo’ole, и ниже — E Ala E.* Джош сглотнул и открыл пластиковую коробочку. Пробежал глазами по списку песен. Чёрт.

— Что ты делаешь? — услышал он голос Тайлера и вздрогнул.

Джош повернулся к нему с диском в руках и надеждой, что не выглядел, как нашкодившивший подросток.

— У тебя есть диск Израэля Камакавивооле, — сказал он, одним движением захлопывая крышку.

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Израэль Камакавивооле? — сонно спросил Тайлер; он успел накинуть чёрную безразмерную майку, в которой он выглядел невероятно хрупким и беззащитным.

— Жизнь заставила, — Джош отвернулся, чтобы убрать диск на место.

Тайлер обнял его со спины за талию и прижался щекой к плечу: он был мягкий и тёплый ото сна, и Джош ощутил, как противоречия сплетаются в тугой колючий узел где-то под сердцем. Опять всё по-дурацки, опять он не может признаться Тайлеру в своих догадках, в своих мыслях, которые медленно, но верно сводили его с ума.

Но сейчас ему нужно было выбирать, и Джош вздохнул, поворачиваясь в его руках. Тайлер обнял его крепче, уткнулся носом в ключицу, согревая дыханием. Некоторое время они стояли молча, и за эти несколько секунд Джош успел прогнать в голове несколько вариантов развития событий, но ни в одном из них он не хотел отпускать Тайлера. Это становилось пыткой.

— На самом деле, я не знал, что этот диск здесь есть, — Тайлер сладко зевнул и поднял голову. — Это не моё, это Марка.

— Кто такой Марк? — как можно непринужденнее спросил Джош.

— Друг, — указательный и средний пальцы Тайлера, как ножки, зашагали по руке Джоша. — Сказал, что он может вдохновлять.

— И как? Вдохновляет? — Джош чмокнул его в кончик носа.

— Когда как, — Тайлер слегка дёрнул бровями. — Но диски мне слушать не на чём, так что они здесь только пылятся.

— Когда я был подростком, у меня было много дисков, и я расставлял их по цветовой гамме обложек, — вдруг вспомнил Джош.

— Ух ты, — Тайлер наклонил голову набок, как птенец. — А у меня они валялись без них, — он задумался и сделал шаг назад. — Кофе будешь?

— А ты сделаешь? — ухмыльнулся Джош.

— Для тебя — всё, что хочешь, — Тайлер соблазнительно улыбнулся и направился к плите.

Джош вернулся в комнату, чтобы одеться. В голове опять появился лёгкий туман, так или иначе рассеивая грозные очертания нависшей угрозы. Но эта угроза, как остроконечная скала, чернела на горизонте. Чёрт, ему нужно сделать что-нибудь, чтобы окончательно убедить себя, что Тайлер здесь не причём. Джош быстро застегнул пуговицы на рубашке и оглянулся в поисках носков. У стены лежал серый рюкзак Тайлера. Молния была открыта, и Джош расценил это как знак, приглашающий проверить содержимое. То есть опять порыться в вещах Тайлера без его ведома. Но ему нужно что-то сделать для успокоения совести, поэтому он готов пойти на это в личных интересах.

Прислушавшись и убедившись, что Тайлер занят приготовлением завтрака, Джош быстро подошёл к рюкзаку и раскрыл шире. Несчастный пугач, спутанные наушники, блокнот, бумажник. Джош взял его: в первом отделении, в прозрачном кармашке лежала карточка социального страхования. Отлично, этого будет достаточно. Он ненадолго позаимствует её, пробьёт по базе, убедится, что всё чисто, и вернёт. Вряд ли Тайлер заметит пропажу. Джош об этом позаботится, как позаботится и об их следующей встрече. Он убрал карточку в карман, положил бумажник на место и поспешил на кухню.

Тайлер стоял на цыпочках перед открытым холодильником, явно пытаясь что-то найти на верхней полке. Джош остановился на полпути к нему, застигнутый врасплох эмоциями, которые вызвал этот естественный жест. Он смотрел на его обнажённые ноги, на длинную майку, под которой, он знал, ничего нет, кроме податливого тела, которое он целовал этой ночью, и у него опять сводило желудок от нежности, желания и вины.

— У меня нет молока, — сообщил Тайлер, захлопнув дверцу холодильника.

— Ничего страшного, — Джош моргнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.

Потом они целовались, их губы пахли кофе, а языки были горькие на вкус, и Тайлер хихикал, уворачиваясь от рук Джоша, когда он пытался залезть ими под майку.

— Тебе нужно идти, — пропел Тайлер, отходя назад и сделав нечто вызвавшее противоположный эффект: он запрыгнул на столешницу рядом с плитой и призывно запрокинул голову, глядя на Джоша из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Боже, ты с ума меня сведёшь, — и он опять касался этой кожи, которая хранила запах вчерашних безумств, опять лихорадочно избавлялся от одежды, опять впадал в неистовство, хотя казалось бы, он насытился им несколько часов назад.

Но видимо с Тайлером это по определению было невозможно. Они лежали на оказавшимся узким для двоих диване, и Джош чувствовал, что мог бы заниматься этим весь день — трахаться, делать перерыв на завтрак, обед и ужин, болтать о жизни и трахаться снова. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к животу Тайлера, нарисовал линию, под которой, он знал, пролегал шрам. Он вздохнул, не решаясь задать вопрос. Тайлер перебирал его волосы, размеренно дышал и не подавал никаких признаков стеснения.

— Откуда у тебя это? — Джош погладил неровную кожу.

— Из прошлого, — ответил Тайлер, глядя в потолок. — Как-нибудь расскажу.

Джош почувствовал, как он закрылся, и не стал настаивать. Чмокнув его в висок, он поднялся, стараясь не обращать внимание на укол обиды. Тайлер поднялся вслед за ним и, неожиданно по-деловому накинув на себя майку, побежал в комнату.

— Подожди, не уходи! — крикнул он и через две секунды вернулся с ноутбуком в руках. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал кое-что.

Он плюхнулся на диван и защёлкал мышкой. Джош сходил за пиджаком, который валялся в коридоре, захватил ботинки и уселся рядом с Тайлером, чтобы зашнуровать их.

— Вот, — Тайлер развернул к нему монитор. — Прочитай и скажи, что ты думаешь.

Джош пробежался по столбцу слов: почему-то он ожидал прочитать нечто слащаво-романтичное, но каждая строчка убеждала его в обратном. Это был текст о любви, и в то же время к нему примешивалось нечто такое, что заставило Джоша удивлённо поднять брови.

— Это про девушку? — Джош указал пальцем на экран.

— Ну, частично, — Тайлер нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

— Я думал, если сидишь на «Гриндере», то ты стопроцентный гей, — ввернул Джош, и Тайлер сощурился.

— Давай мы не будем углубляться в вариации сексуальных ориентаций, окей? — он заметно напрягся. — Этот текст совсем не об этом. Ты мог бы обратить внимание на что-нибудь ещё, кроме местоимения «она»?

— Воу, не горячись, — пробормотал себе под нос Джош, углубляясь в чтение.

Определённо Тайлер был талантлив. Он сочетал слова так, что невольно хотелось их перечитать, чтобы посмаковать картинку, и Джош не мог не задуматься над необычной подачей некоторых мыслей: «мой музыкальный вкус выбирает твоё лицо»? Что это значит вообще? Он никогда не смотрел на музыку под таким углом.

— Что? — заметил его эмоции Тайлер.

— Ты крут, — констатировал Джош.

— И всё? — он широко распахнул глаза, ожидая продолжения.

— Окей, — Джош взял его ладонь в свою, — я не большой знаток словесных изысков, но могу сказать, что твои слова они… заставляют думать? Задевают за живое? Как-то так. И если это происходит, это значит, что ты делаешь что-то стоящее, настоящее, понимаешь?

— Да, — выдохнул Тайлер и потёр лоб. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Джош встал и допил остатки кофе. — Так кто она? Которая оставила рану в твоём сердце? — легко спросил Джош, хотя на душе стало тяжело: осознание того, что Тайлер не договаривает, неожиданно расстроило его.

— Расскажу как-нибудь потом, — Тайлер закрыл ноутбук и встретился с Джошем взглядом: его лицо было непроницаемо.

— Почему не сейчас?

— Потому что тебе нужно идти, — Тайлер встал и, не глядя на него, пошёл к выходу.

Несколько опешивший Джош пошёл за ним. Тайлер ждал его у двери, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к косяку.

— Хэй, я что-то не то сказал? — тихо спросил Джош, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Тайлер мотнул головой и посмотрел под ноги. — Правда. Мне просто нужно немного побыть одному, — он улыбнулся. — Звони мне, — Тайлер улыбнулся шире и подмигнул, и это убедило Джоша, что против него не держат обиды. — Или я тебе позвоню.

Улыбнувшись, Джош вышел за дверь, и когда он оказался на улице, улыбка сползла с его лица. Чем больше он узнавал Тайлера, тем больше он путался. Что произошло только что? Почему он его выставил, будто Джош прошёлся по больному? Что это за девица, о которой Тайлер слагает песни? Можно ли сделать вывод, что спектр сексуальности Тайлера не ограничивается гомосексуальностью? С другой стороны, даже если это так, что из этого? Джошу вдруг стало неприятно от вероятности того, что Тайлер просто развлекается с ним, а на самом деле у него есть подружка, с которой он изображает идеальную семейную пару.

А с третьей стороны, он совершенно не производил впечатление человека, который на такое способен. Слишком много противоречий. Боже, что Тайлер с ним сделал, Джош готов оправдать его в любой ситуации, не мог рассуждать трезво, если дело касалось любых его действительных или мнимых недостатков.

Шрамы ещё эти. Откуда они у него? Джош понимал, что возможно слишком рано совать нос туда, куда вход строго запрещён, но самые нелепые домыслы лезли в голову: Тайлер сделал это сам? Или кто-то сделал это с ним? Оставалось только ждать, когда Тайлер приоткроет перед ним эту завесу тайны, и Джош был готов ждать и надеяться, что это прозойдёт совсем скоро.

Он нащупал в заднем кармане карточку социального страхования. Ладно, по крайней мере в одном он точно убедится совсем скоро — что Тайлер, этот ангел разврата, чист, как самый законопослушный гражданин. А что до непонятных женщин, которые вдохновили его на написание того текста — Джош решил, что выяснит это при удобном случае. В конце-концов, он детектив или безмозглая обезьяна?

Когда двери лифта разъехались на его этаже, он обнаружил, что на площадке не горели лампочки — только слабый свет от единственного маленького окошка еле-еле пробивался сквозь грязное стекло. Джош направился к своей квартире, но вдруг остановился, чувствуя, что из другого конца коридора за ним кто-то наблюдает. Он обернулся. Во мраке ничего не было видно, но Джош чувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть, и этот кто-то следит за каждым его движением. Ему послышался шорох за дверью, которая вела на лестницу. Он нащупал пистолет и, неслышно вытащив его из кобуры, осторожно подошёл к двери.

Повернув голову и почти прижавшись ухом к поверхности, он слушал тишину, но ощущение, что кто-то стоит за ней не исчезло. Джош пнул дверь. Она шумно распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Потная ладонь крепко сжимала тяжёлую рукоятку, когда он, вытянув руки, шагнул вперёд. Он увидел несколько вёдер и тряпок на подставке — типичный набор уборщика, но больше вокруг никого и ничего не было. Он подошёл к пролёту и глянул вниз: узкий прямоугольник тянулся вниз, шорох прекратился. Джош постоял немного и убрал пистолет, судорожно выдохнув. Достав телефон и включив фонарик, он благополучно дошёл до квартиры, размышляя о том, что на этот раз ошибки быть не могло, надо быть начеку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tears for Fears - британская группа, один из наиболее известных хитов которой - Mad World (ну вы поняли ;)) Ссылка на вичку:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tears_for_Fears
> 
> *E Ala E - третий альбом певца, трэклист и обложку можно посмотреть здесь:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_Ala_E


	5. Улыбка, скрывающая боль

Первым делом, придя в участок, Джош проверил данные по Тайлеру. Вбивая последние цифры, он мысленно подготовил себя к худшему, но когда на экране высветилось «не привлекался», Джош шумно выдохнул и с облегчением откинулся на стуле. Что и требовалось доказать. Тайлер мухи не обидит, теперь это официально подтверждено, и Джош может смело заводить с ним отношения, не опасаясь, что его стукнут по голове в самый ответственный момент. Теперь осталось только поговорить с Тайлером и признаться, что он хочет, чтобы они были вместе. Как пара. Чтобы между ними всё было честно и без утайки, и что Тайлеру больше не нужно никого искать на «Гриндере», ведь он нашёл его, Джоша, и они могут попытаться сделать друга друга счастливее. Джош был даже готов съехаться с ним. Чёрт, у него дыхание перехватило от одной мысли. Он окончательно свихнулся, но он всё равно предложит это Тайлеру. Да, они знакомы от силы две недели, ну и что? Чего зря время терять, зачем размениваться на романтические ухаживания, если между ними и так всё понятно? По крайней мере Джошу. Ему не терпелось снова встретиться с Тайлером и вывалить на него все эти предложения, от которых он не сможет отказаться.

Он схватил телефон, но замешкал, обдумывая новую идею: какой самый крутой ресторан в городе? Он позовёт туда Тайлера. О, да. Джош отложил телефон и открыл гугл. Изучив сайты, он остановил выбор на «Блэк поинт» и забронировал столик на вечер. Потом набрал сообщение Тайлеру:

«Встретимся сегодня в 10?»

Тайлер прочитал его через несколько минут и сначала прислал радостный смайлик.

«Где?»

«В «Блэк поинт».

«Ты не перестаёшь меня поражать», — ответил Тайлер и отправил следом чёрное сердечко.

Джош смотрел на него и чувствовал себя подростком. Это было потрясающе — снова чувствовать себя так легко, так, словно перед ним открыты все дороги, и он может выбрать любую, зная, что каждая приведёт к успеху. Джош в этом не сомневался. Он хотел запрыгнуть на стол и спеть самую дурацкую песню о любви, возведя руки к потолку, как на проповеди. Он не стал этого делать, но заметил, что у него ноют щёки от непрекращающейся улыбки. Кто бы мог подумать, что он ещё способен на подобное сумасшествие.

Ну, а пока звал долг, и сегодня им предстояла очередная встреча с очередным парнем с «Гриндера». Опять Джош был официантом, Майкл — молодым привлекательным геем в активном поиске и, подлетев к их столику с маленьким круглым подносом, Джош наткнулся на Кита — того самого, с которым они пересеклись в квартире Адама. Казалось, с того времени прошло сто световых лет.

— Хэй, ты же тот самый коп, — Кит чуть привстал на стуле и потом растерянно перевёл взгляд на сидящего перед ним Майкла. — Что здесь происходит?

— Вы полицейский? — Майкл ахнул, но Джош решил действовать прямолинейно.

— Слушай, Кит? Верно? — Джош вложил в улыбку всё очарование. — Это детектив Майкл Гибсон, и мы сейчас на задании, но, — он покровительственно положил руку Киту на плечо, когда тот снова попытался встать, — всё в порядке, мы не собираемся тебя ни в чём обвинять.

— Верно, — поддакнул Майкл.

— Видишь? — спросил Джош, следя, как правильные черты лица Кита постепенно расслаблялись. — Верь Майклу, он хороший полицейский. Как проходит ваш вечер?

— З-замечательно, — чуть заикаясь, ответил Кит.

— Отлично, тогда почему бы вам не сделать вид, что вы меня здесь не видели и продолжить то, что у вас так хорошо началось? — предложил Джош и отправился на кухню.

Позже, когда все собирались разойтись по домам, Майкл зажал его в узком коридоре и взволнованно прошептал:

— Ты и твои «продолжайте то, что у вас так хорошо началось» довели меня до того, что я дал ему свой номер телефона, и теперь он собирается позвонить мне!

— Тише, тише, — Джош оглянулся по сторонам. — Чего ты так разволновался?

— Я никогда не… — глаза Майкла забегали в поисках нужного слова, — я никогда таким не занимался.

— Успокойся, — миролюбиво сказал Джош, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним. — Всё так же, как с женщиной, только с мужчиной.

— Ну знаешь ли! — Майкл выпятил вперёд подбородок.

— Я серьёзно, — Джош чуть не расхохотался от его нервного вида и сильно поджал губы.

— Я не знаю, куда мне пойти! — взвыл Майкл. — Сосед меня потом на порог не пустит, а идти в отель выше моих сил.

— Можешь прийти ко мне, у меня есть запасной на крайняк, — Джош вытащил из кармана ключ и кинул его Майклу; тот проворно поймал его. — Если будет совсем невтерпёж.

— То есть как это? — захлопал глазами Майкл.

— Ну, если ты решишься провести с ним ночь, то не стесняйся, — кивнул Джош.

— Я не про это, я про то, где будешь ты?

— У Тайлера, — признался Джош, чувствуя себя невероятно довольным. — У нас сегодня важное свидание.

— Важное? — вылупился Майкл. — Встанешь на одно колено и предложишь ему руку и сердце?

— Почти, — Джош не хотел делиться всеми планами, опасаясь, что Майкл его не поймёт.

— Да ты шутишь, ты его вчера встретил! — рассмеялся Майкл, но Джоша это только раззадорило.

— Во-первых, не вчера, а во-вторых, попытка — не пытка, — усмехнулся Джош и пошёл на выход.

— Псих!

— На себя посмотри, — парировал Джош и, не оборачиваясь, добавил: — И презервативы не забудь.

+++

Ресторан оказался таким большим и пафосным, что Джош с порога почувствовал себя неловко. Он пришёл гораздо раньше назначенного времени, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как заказывать выпивку одну за одной. Постепенно он расслабился, но массивные коричневые столы всё равно выглядели угрожающе, гигантские розовые пионы на стенах давили грузными бутонами, живая музыка раздражала. В результате, когда появился Тайлер, Джош изрядно налакался. Язык слегка заплетался, мысли разбегались, а красная рубашка Тайлера казалась слишком вызывающей. Идея пригласить его в ресторан вдруг потеряла первоначальный лоск. Джош никак не мог вспомнить причину, по которой он вообще это сделал.

Они заказали ещё порцию выпивки, и Тайлер заметно притих, когда Джош с не свойственной ему бравадой рассказывал о рабочих буднях. Он даже начал жаловаться на судьбу и на то, что ему никто не даёт повышения, но вовремя остановился. Тайлер смотрел на него с насмешкой, сложив руки на груди.

— Это всё, конечно, очень занимательно, — спокойно сказал он, — но ты правда пригласил меня в этот дорогущий ресторан, чтобы поныть? Что-то здесь не сходится, — Тайлер постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку.

— Я не ною, — подобрался Джош и скосил глаза на полупустой стакан. — Я… — он запнулся, вспомнив слова Майкла о том, что он встретил Тайлера буквально вчера.

Ведь Джош правда знает его… сколько? Неделю? Две? И большую часть совместного времени они трахались, а не разговаривали, а когда разговаривали, то оказывалось, что у Тайлера полно секретов, которыми он не спешил делиться. Он говорил «потом», как будто что-то выжидал. А Джош, как придурок, уже намеревался позвать его жить вместе. М-да, Майкл прав — Тайлер ему точно все мозги вытрахал.

— Хэй, — Джош дёрнулся от щелчка пальцев перед носом, — ты здесь? — спросил Тайлер, строго глядя на него.

— Эм, да, — Джош допил остатки пива одним глотком. — Давай закажем ещё.

— Мне хватит, — отчеканил он. — И тебе тоже.

— Оу, оу, — Джош поднял руки, сдаваясь, — ладно.

— В чём дело? — в лоб спросил Тайлер, в его глазах зарождался гневный огонёк.

— Ни в чём, — Джош хмыкнул, изо всех сил стараясь протрезветь. — Мне… мне здесь не нравится, — выпалил он, оглядываясь вокруг, — слишком претенциозно, такое ощущение, что с минуты на минуту ожидают английскую королеву, — он покосился на Тайлера, ожидая поддержки, но тот лишь слегка дёрнул бровями. — Я здесь слово лишнее боюсь сказать, давай уйдём.

— Мы только сели, — Тайлер поднял голову с подпирающей её ладони.

— Ну и что, — Джош встал и полез в карман за бумажником.

Тайлер фыркнул, но не стал сопротивляться. Они вышли на улицу, и Джош жадно вдохнул влажный воздух. Господи, зачем он столько выпил, зачем он пригласил сюда Тайлера и выставил себя полным идиотом. Почему он совершенно не состоянии мыслить рационально последние несколько дней?

Минуту или две они прошли в молчании, разглядывая проходящих мимо людей. Джош отчаянно пытался идти не шатаясь, но Тайлер, казалось, оставлял без внимания его старания. Он медленно шёл рядом и явно наслаждался прогулкой.

— Ты знаешь, что мы замечаем вещи, только которые нам интересны? — чуть растягивая слова, проговорил Джош.

— Типа, если я собачник, я замечаю собак, а если занимаюсь садоводством, то отличу незабудки от фиалок на местной клумбе? — слегка улыбаясь, спросил Тайлер.

— Типа того, — кивнул Джош. — Профессия тоже накладывает свой отпечаток. Мойщики окон смотрят на здания и прикидывают высоту, таксисты знают каждую трещину и кочку на дорогах, и будут их объезжать, чтобы лишний раз не наткнуться.

— А полицейские на что обращают внимание? — заинтересованно спросил Тайлер, наклонившись к нему.

— Иногда, проходя мимо какого-нибудь дома или закоулка, я вспоминаю, что здесь когда-то произошло или могло произойти, и думаю о том, как жесток мир, — Джош смотрел прямо перед собой, — потому что понимаю, что каждый день происходит что-то невообразимое, страшное, и не знаешь, с чего начать, чтобы защитить близких, — Джош моргнул и покосился на Тайлера. — У тебя такого не бывает?

— Я же не полицейский, — проворковал тот. — Я чаще замечаю красивые вещи, мне нравится эта жизнь.

— Мне тоже нравится, — согласно мотнул головой Джош, — но если жить с… — запнулся он и чертыхнулся про себя, — знать, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто может тебя защитить, лишним не бывает, — услышал он собственные слова.

Повисла пауза, словно упал плотный серый занавес. Тайлер замедлил шаг, и Джош почувствовал, как он обрабатывает услышанное.

— Я правильно тебя понял? — на лице Тайлера читалось искреннее недоумение.

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — Джош нервно потёр шею, ненавидя себя за трусость.

— Ты поэтому хотел со мной встретиться? — изумлённо спросил он. — Ты серьёзно хотел съехаться?

В ответ Джош хохотнул — слишком громко, и поэтому неестественно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно проглотил длинный ржавый прут.

— Окей, слушай, это мило и трогательно, и всё такое, но давай будем честными: я едва тебя знаю, ты едва меня знаешь, — Тайлер говорил мягко, но в его голосе прорезалась сталь. — Кроме того, я привык жить один, и у меня бывают, знаешь, творческие запои, когда я не хочу никого видеть, ни с кем общаться…

— Да, да, ты прав, — Джош покачал головой, его охватывала ярость, которую он с трудом сдерживал. — Давай просто забудем обо всём и пойдём потрахаемся.

Глаза Тайлера опасно сверкнули. Он плотно сложил руки на груди и промолчал, одарив Джоша насмешливым взглядом.

— Мы же поэтому встречаемся? — с вызовом спросил Джош, выдерживая всё презрение, которое исходило от Тайлера. — Поэтому ты сидел на «Гриндере», чтобы найти хорошего трахаля? Или сегодня ты со мной не хочешь?

— Прекрати, — процедил Тайлер, его тонкие ноздри раздувались, щёки вспыхнули гневным румянцем.

— А что не так? — Джош изобразил невинность. — «Гриндер» же для этого и создан, чтобы разнообразить личную жизнь, а ты, — он навёл на Тайлера указательный палец, — ох как любишь разнообразие.

— Ты тоже сидел на «Гриндере»! — выпалил Тайлер ему в лицо. — Благодаря ему мы и встретились, ты забыл что ли?

— Я работал! — повысил голос Джош. — Мы искали одного извращенца…

— Как интересно, — Тайлер искрился агрессией, как зажжённый фитиль на бомбе. — Меня ты тоже в ряды извращенцев записываешь? Не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался на мою склонность к «разнообразию», — он щёлкнул языком да так, что Джош заметил, как он блеснул у Тайлера во рту.

— Точно, — Джош полез в карман за телефоном. — У меня идея, — он нажал на иконку «Гриндера». — Как насчёт тройничка? М? Сейчас мы быстренько найдём какого-нибудь парня, или о! — он был настолько зол на себя, на Тайлера, на идиотский «Гриндер» и свою работу, что у него перед глазами скакали белые пятна. — Может лучше девицу? Ты же, как я понял, по девочкам тоже мастак…

— Пошёл ты, — выплюнул Тайлер и, высоко подняв голову, уверенно зашагал по оживлённой улице.

— Хэй! — крикнул ему вслед Джош. — Я… — и замолчал, не зная, чем теперь можно оправдаться.

Спустя секунду, ярость вернулась, и он громко выругался, не заботясь о том, что окружающие сочтут его за психа. Джош вцепился в волосы и посмотрел по сторонам: он уже не был полностью уверен, в какую из них пошёл Тайлер. Боже, зачем он с ним так, зачем он наговорил Тайлеру столько гадостей? Он же сам заварил эту кашу с романтическим предложением о сожительстве, зная, что затея потерпит крах. Он же знал это, но отказывался слушать голос разума. Тайлер поступил правильно, он трезво оценивал ситуацию и не хотел спешить. Джош сам заливал ему о плавности развития отношений, и что теперь? Он вёл себя, как неуравновешенный подросток, у которого отняли компьютер, он обострил ситуацию донельзя, и от его радужных мечтаний остались шипящие угольки. Сколько времени ему теперь понадобится, чтобы вернуть расположение Тайлера? Как он вообще собирается это делать, что он будет говорить?

А может оно и к лучшему? Ну его к чёрту, этого Тайлера Джозефа, подумал Джош, было бы что терять. Всё правильно — они едва знакомы, так о чём речь? Таких, как Тайлер — пруд пруди, достаточно одного клика — и вот он, первоклассный секс с незнакомцами, любых цветов, любых размеров, в любой позе. Поэтому — пошёл _ты_ , Тайлер Джозеф, а не я! Понятно? Джош засмеялся, запрокинув голову и на мгновение ему стало легче — он почти убедил себя, что всё хорошо, что всё _будет_ хорошо, и что Тайлер — проходной персонаж в его насыщенной жизни. Он шёл на заплетающихся ногах в непонятном направлении, не разбирая дороги. В сердце словно залили свинца, оно натужно качало кровь. Перед тем, как зайти в бар, Джош остановился и, опершись рукой о стену, глубоко вздохнул и решил, что всё выпитое сегодня будет только за светлое будущее.

Но как бы ни так. Джош осушил два стакана виски подряд и почувствовал, как его душит приступ раскаяния. Каким бы ни был Тайлер, он не заслужил подобного отношения. Но Джоша скорее пугало не то, как он с ним обошёлся, а то, насколько Тайлер проник в его сознание, впитался в подкорку, и Джош не находил ни сил, ни желания с этим бороться. Его запрокинутое лицо, приоткрытые губы стали для Джоша языческим символом разврата, и это порабощало. И он хотел быть порабощённым, таким как человеком, Тайлер, потому что чувствовал, что помимо мозговыносящего секса, между ними могло быть нечто гораздо-гораздо большее.

Он не помнил, как очутился перед квартирой Тайлера, не помнил, сколько времени прошло, после того, как он решил, что вымолит у него прощение, даже если ему придётся ползать на коленях и омывать его ноги пьяными слезами. Он нажал на кнопку звонка, надеясь, что Тайлер поймёт, что это он, и откроет. Но его нетрезвые намерения стремительно улетучились, когда дверь распахнулась, и Джош увидел незнакомого парня с одутловатым лицом. На нём была растянутая синяя футболка, жёлтые шорты в клетку и лёгкие резиновые тапочки. Он смотрел на Джоша, как смотрит охранник у входа в дорогой клуб — сурово и с подозрением.

— Привет, — Джош махнул рукой, — я… ты…

— Да, _ты_ вообще знаешь сколько времени? — парень поднял бровь.

— Эм, — Джош похлопал себя по карманам в поисках телефона, — часа два?

— Именно, — тот смотрел на него не моргая.

— Меня зовут Джош, — он попытался улыбнуться, но губы не слушались.

— Я в курсе, — отрезал парень.

— Да? А…

В этот момент из-за его спины вырос Тайлер. Выглядел он несколько потрёпанным, и у Джоша сжалось сердце. Он смотрел на него, и ему хотелось поцеловать эти опухшие веки, пригладить непослушные волосы, рассказать глупую историю, чтобы снова увидеть улыбку на его лице. Тайлер окинул его взглядом, в котором примешивалось презрение, но, положив ладонь на плечо парню, стоящему перед ним, тихо сказал:

— Пусти его, не думаю, что он надолго, — и он кивнул, приглашая зайти.

Они прошли в кухню. Джош ругал себя за то, что даже сейчас, когда его пожирала вина, он смотрел на спину, плечи Тайлера, как они двигались под большой белой футболкой, и желание овладеть им снова, резануло, как тонкое лезвие.

Тайлер встал около окна и, сложив руки на груди, выжидательно поднял брови. Джош потёр лоб, будто это могло помочь найти нужные слова. Во рту пересохло, и ему не хватало смелости заглянуть Тайлеру в глаза.

— Прости, я… слишком много выпил, и… — Джош огляделся вокруг, ища помощи у неодушевлённых предметов. — Я нёс чушь, но я правда работал, используя «Гриндер», это правда, и я должен быть благодарен его создателям, что мы встретились, но я не хотел никаких тройничков, — он наконец встретился с Тайлером взглядом. — Я готов тебе поклясться, я терпеть ненавижу всю эту полиаморию, меня от неё мутит…

— То, что тебя мутит и так видно, — отозвался Тайлер. — В остальном я ни слова не понял. Что за набор несвязанных между собой предложений?

Он говорил резко, жёстко, на Джоша это подействовало, как пощёчина.

— Окей, — он сосредоточился, ощущение реальности происходящего обострилось до предела, — окей. Я позвал тебя в тот идиотский ресторан, чтобы предложить тебе съехаться, и прямо там понял, что поторопился, но не мог так быстро в этом признаться ни тебе, ни себе, поэтому я защищался. Я говорил всякий бред, чтобы обидеть тебя, оттолкнуть, чтобы ты не заметил, каким дураком я себя выставил, но в итоге, — Джош вздохнул, — в итоге, сделал только хуже. Поэтому, — он понял, что всё время возвращался взглядом к большой оранжевой кружке, которая стояла на подоконнике, — поэтому… прости меня. Пожалуйста?

С Тайлера сошла вся надменность, он больше не обнимал себя руками и смотрел на Джоша так, словно ему вручили важный трофей, с которым он не знал, как обращаться. Он нервно облизнул губы, его глаза забегали по помещению, будто он пытался найти что-то подходящее для этого момента.

— Ты прав, мы едва знакомы, — Джош воспользовался заминкой и сделал маленький шаг вперёд, — и ты мне так и не рассказал, про кого ты пишешь песни, откуда у тебя шрамы на животе, почему ты носишь с собой пугач.

— Я расскажу, — Тайлер сглотнул, опустив голову.

— Я бы хотел встречаться с тобой чаще, просто болтать, узнать тебя лучше, — почти шёпотом говорил Джош, подбираясь ближе. — Я хочу ходить с тобой на свидания, держать тебя за руку и никуда не торопиться.

Тайлер молчал, и Джош счёл это хорошим знаком. Он сократил расстояние между ними ещё на шаг и почувствовал тёплый, пропитанный цитрусами воздух — аромат, к которому Джош так привык, который вызывал у него воспоминания о мягком, отзывчивом теле, об их диких ночах. Между их лицами сейчас осталось несколько сантиметров, и Джош видел, как дрожат густые, длинные ресницы, как под однодневной щетиной пробивается румянец.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — едва слышно сказал Джош, потому что у него не хватало сил говорить громче. — Я постоянно думаю о тебе, мечтаю о тебе, не нахожу себе места, если представляю, что ты можешь быть с кем-то другим, — по спине прошла приятная дрожь, веки тяжелели от желания. — Я хочу быть с тобой, засыпать рядом каждую ночь, просыпаться и заниматься с тобой любовью, — губы Тайлера приоткрылись, и только страх быть отвергнутым сдерживал Джоша от того, чтобы не поцеловать их здесь и сейчас. — Пожалуйста, — в собственном шёпоте он слышал отчаянную мольбу, но ему было всё равно, — пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня. Без тебя, я не чувствую, что живу…

Джош наклонился к нему, но в тот момент, когда их дыхание смешалось в одно — горячее, нетерпеливое, — Тайлер отвернулся и, широко распахнув глаза, уставился в пространство за спиной Джоша. Повернувшись, он увидел парня в шортах, который — Джош надеялся, — всё это время тактично отсиживался в комнате.

— Тайлер, — позвал он, — на два слова, — и указал большим пальцем вбок.

— Я сейчас, — бросил Тайлер и скрылся из виду.

Ноги подкашивались и, проведя ладонью по лицу, Джош понял, что вспотел. Он хотел сесть на ближайший стул и оглянулся в поисках оного, как заметил на столе мобильник. То, что это был телефон Тайлера можно было не сомневаться. Джош подошёл к нему и, не задумываясь, разблокировал, внезапно заинтересовавшись, сколько сейчас времени. Загорелся экран, и в самом центре красовалась иконка «Гриндера».

Джош облизнул губы. Если он сейчас залезет туда, то это будет третий раз, когда он без спроса вторгнется в личное пространство Тайлера. Два раза он выходил сухим из воды, так почему бы не попробовать в третий. Не теряя ни секунды, Джош коснулся иконки. Как только приложение загрузилось, он открыл вкладку с перепиской. На самом верху значилось его имя. У Джоша участился пульс, и он несколько раз моргнул, когда прочитал «Колин Ф.», и ниже — «Адам Хэйли» — напротив с маленькими фотографиями, на которых совершенно отчётливо виднелись лица жертв преступления.

Твою мать, выругался про себя Джош, закрыв рот рукой. Твою мать. Отсюда надо валить, бежать, как можно быстрее и не оглядываться. Во что он вляпался, господи, как он мог забыть обо всём этом дерьме, как он мог не сложить все части пазла, которые болтались у него перед носом. Джош закрыл приложение, заблокировал телефон и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, и тут же налетел на Тайлера, который как раз заходил обратно в кухню. В комнате мелькнула тень.

— Хэй, слушай, — Тайлер, казалось, не замечал его ошеломления, — сегодня у нас ничего не получится, — он помолчал и посмотрел в сторону. — Завтра у меня и Марка важный день, и… мне надо побыть одному, — смущённо закончил он.

— Окей, — Джош старался придать себе расстроенный вид, — окей, я понял, отдыхай.

Он прошёл мимо него и, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь, чувствуя на себе напряжённый взгляд Тайлера.


	6. Знать Правду

Выйдя на душную улицу, Джош ощутил на плечах груз усталости. Господи, во что превратилась его жизнь за последние… недели? И разве можно произошедшее измерить неделями, ему казалось, что прошёл целый год, если не больше. Каждый день был настолько насыщенным, что в итоге у него не осталось сил действовать разумно. Да что там — действовать вообще.

Тайлер, его обожаемый Тайлер, которому он чуть не признался в любви, оказался маньяком, и Джошу повезло, что его до сих пор не связали и не накачали миорелаксантами. Но если он ничего не предпримет, то это произойдёт совсем скоро. А что ему следует сделать? По грудной клетке растекалась тупая ноющая боль. Он опять чувствовал себя зажатым между долгом и желанием, полным отрицанием и правдой, которая кричала ему в лицо «Очнись!» Тайлер Джозеф — именно тот, кого он ищет, и ничего не остаётся, кроме как раскрыть это, если он найдёт в себе мужество. Предъявить Тайлеру обвинение, арестовать, запустить судебный процесс.

Джош зажмурился. Завтра. Он сделает это завтра. Сегодня он способен только спать, забыть обо всём, что произошло хотя бы на несколько часов. Он поднялся на свой этаж, забренчал ключами. Открыв дверь, Джош вылупился на Майкла, который стоял в коридоре в расстёгнутой рубашке и боксёрах. Видок у него был возбуждённый.

— Твою мать, я чуть в штаны не наложил, когда услышал, что кто-то пытается зайти, — Майкл прислонился спиной к стене.

— Как раз штанов я на тебе не вижу, — без эмоций заметил Джош. — Слушай, прости, я забыл, я пойду, — он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Майкл взял его за локоть.

— Погоди…

— Ну где ты там, пухлячок, — услышали они и, подняв головы, увидели, как в дверном проёме появляется совершенно голый Кит. — Ё, — выдохнул он и, схватившись за промежность, убежал обратно в комнату.

— Чёрт, — Джош потёр глаза, — я всё испортил?

— Нет, — Майкл тяжело вздохнул. — Может это и к лучшему, что ты вернулся, потому что, — он потряс головой, — я совсем не понимал, что делаю. В баре, он умудрился схватить меня за… за…

— Я понял, — помог ему Джош.

— И это было, знаешь, — щёки Майкла зарделись смущённым румянцем, — так необычно, так здорово. Но, потом, когда мы пришли сюда, и остались один на один, я начал паниковать и не знал, как об этом сказать, хотя он постоянно спрашивал, всё ли мне нравится, и мне же нравилось, чёрт возьми!

Мимо них пулей проскочил Кит и, пробормотав, «удачи, мужики», хлопнул дверью и исчез. Майкл глубоко вздохнул и, наклонившись, опёрся руками о колени.

— Прости, — снова сказал Джош, заметив, что Майкл заметно расстроился. — Хочешь я его верну?

— Нет, — протянул он и, выпрямившись, стал застёгивать рубашку. — Не стать мне геем, я смирился.

Джош кивнул и прошёл в комнату. Пока Майкл одевался, он смотрел в окно и чувствовал себя невесомым, бесчувственным ко всему и всем. Ему так хотелось остановить эту непрекращающуюся гонку мыслей у себя в голове, застыть во времени, как изваяние, чтобы про него забыли и не трогали.

Спустя минут пять, Майкл окликнул его. Вместе они вышли на лестничную площадку и молча ждали, когда поднимется лифт. Двери с шорохом разъехались, и Майкл протянул Джошу руку.

Оставшись один, он побрёл обратно к квартире. Он уловил звук шагов за собой и медленно повернулся: Тайлер одетый в чёрные скинни-джинс, чёрную майку и длинную приталенную чёрную куртку грациозно приближался к нему. Джош опять подумал о том, что он напоминает ему дикое животное. Он опять подумал о том, что чёрное идёт Тайлеру больше, чем белое.

— Думал от меня избавиться? — глядя Джошу в глаза, полушёпотом спросил он.

— Нет, — Джош вцепился в дверную ручку, не веря, что это действительно Тайлер, а не мираж. — Конечно, нет.

Тайлер действовал решительно: он зашёл в квартиру вслед за Джошем и, взяв за руку, повёл в спальню. Джош не сопротивлялся. Пока он не знал, что предпринять, он был готов сыграть с Тайлером в эту игру. Может быть, всё обойдётся, может быть, Тайлер пришёл сюда, чтобы рассказать всю подноготную, и Джошу не придётся набрасываться на него с обвинениями. Но инстинкт подсказывал ему, что этого не избежать.

Толкнув его на одеяла, Тайлер изящным движением скинул куртку на пол и залез на кровать, ловко пристроив колено между ног Джоша. Он навис над ним и несколько долгих секунд рассматривал его лицо — с нежностью, будто увидел в нём божественное начало. Сердце Джоша колотилось, как сумасшедшее, он был уверен, что Тайлер это слышит. Наконец он наклонился и поцеловал его. Джош хотел вдохнуть, но не мог, он целовал его в ответ так, словно это был их последний раз. Он впился пальцами в туго обтянутые тканью бёдра Тайлера, призывая себя вернуться в суровую реальность. Он открыл глаза, зная, что это поможет ему сохранить хладнокровие, несмотря на то, что Тайлер целовал его жадно, самозабвенно, предвкушая куда более длительное удовольствие. Он спустился ниже, прижался губами к шее, и Джош не сдержался, застонал, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Тайлер отстранился с улыбкой на вспыхнувшем лице и погладил Джоша по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — он отодвинулся и вскочил на ноги.

— Оу, — Джош приподнялся на локтях, следя за его действиями.

Тайлер полез в карман и достал мобильник. Продолжая улыбаться, он кинул на Джоша беглый взгляд и стал что-то искать в телефоне. Джош сглотнул. Грудная клетка тяжело поднималась и опускалась, пальцы задрожали, и у него на мгновение потемнело в глазах, когда он услышал светлую, почти солнечную мелодию. Он сразу подумал об укулеле, этой миниатюрной гитаре, звуки которой в любой другой ситуации показались бы милыми и романтичными. Но сейчас Джошу было не до романтики, потому что Тайлер включил «Ветер под крыльями» в исполнении Израэля Камакавивооле.

— Хэй, что с тобой? — с лёгкой издёвкой спросил Тайлер, бросая телефон на кровать. — Это тот самый чувак с длинным именем, которого ты знаешь, — он протянул Джошу руку, помогая подняться.

Как только Джош встал, Тайлер приник к нему, положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал с бо́льшим воодушевлением. Ладони Джоша послушно скользнули вверх по его спине, мозг лихорадочно работал. Значит, это правда. Значит, Тайлер обвёл его вокруг пальца, он всё вытерпел, разыграл как по нотам, чтобы сейчас исполнить в жизнь любимую фантазию.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — спросил он, решив, что настал нужный момент.

— Я хочу, — Тайлер не говорил, он стонал, трясь щекой о его щёку, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам, — чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— М, — отозвался он, чувствуя на подбородке горячий, требовательный язык, — неужели?

— Да, — выдохнул Тайлер ему в ухо, — я всё приготовил для тебя.

Он взял ладонь Джоша и завёл её за себя: под тканью, между ягодиц, он ощутил маленькую выпуклость, и на миг — такой короткий, но такой сладостный, — он представил, как снимает с Тайлера эти треклятые джинсы, разворачивает к себе спиной, вытаскивает анальную пробку и, обильно увлажнив его первой попавшейся смазкой, входит в него и трахает так, что под ними трясётся кровать, их крики сливаются в один протяжный предоргазменный стон.

Распрощавшись с иллюзиями, Джош снял руки Тайлера со своих плечей. Он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как цепенеет.

— А связать ты меня не хочешь? — спросил он, отходя от него.

— Что? — в почерневших глазах Тайлера мелькнула озадаченность.

— Свяжи меня, — потребовал Джош, грубо исследуя содержимое его карманов. — Взял с собой верёвку? — он поднял с пола куртку и проверил карманы; они были пусты.

— Я не собирался тебя связывать, — на лицо Тайлер закралась хитрая улыбка. — Но если ты хочешь, мы можем попробовать, — он снова потянулся к нему, но Джош увернулся.

— Не прикасайся ко мне.

Улыбка застыла, и теперь Тайлер выглядел так, будто его сильно ударили поддых. Самообладание быстро вернулось к нему, мученическое выражение исчезло, уступив место пренебрежению, но Джош знал, что задел его за живое.

— Как насчёт наркоты? — безжалостно продолжил он. — Не хочешь занюхать по дорожке, говорят, оргазм от кокса ярче.

— Ты меня попутал с кем-то? Я не понимаю, — растерянно пробормотал Тайлер, отступая назад.

— Или знаешь что, — Джош достал пистолет и протянул его Тайлеру, — давай опробуем настоящий экстрим: дрочка под дулом пистолета, а? Как тебе?

Тайлер замер и в ужасе уставился на оружие.

— Что ты делаешь? — еле слышно спросил он.

— Как это обычно происходит? — Джош проигнорировал его. — Сначала ты связываешь, потом накачиваешь дерьмом, или сначала накачиваешь дерьмом, потом связываешь?

— Я ещё никого никогда не связывал, — серьёзно сказал Тайлер, его голос был пропитан страхом.

— Враньё, — Джош взмахнул пистолетом.

— И никаким дерьмом я никого не накачивал, ты…

— Враньё! — взорвался Джош, наступая на него. — Адам Хэйли? Колин Фарадэй? Эти имена тебе о чём-нибудь говорят? — он загнал Тайлера в тупик, в угол между окном и стеной. — Первый до сих пор в коме, второй сидит на седативных, как последний псих, хотя что он такого сделал? — Джош закипал от ярости. — Трахнул тебя? Или ты трахнул его? Не припоминаешь? — он указал на мобильник Тайлера, который одиноко лежал на одеяле. — Включил Израэля и давай наяривать, так?

— Ты, — с недоверием начал Тайлер, — ты что, проверял мой телефон?

— Ты оставил его на столе, я не мог не проверить, — с чем-то похожим на сожаление ответил Джош, пистолет болтался в его руке, как громоздкий, лишний предмет.

— Ты не имел никакого права это делать, — неожиданно твёрдо проговорил Тайлер.

— Я легко оправдаю себя интересами следствия, — пожал плечами Джош. — А вот как _ты_ объяснишь, что в твоём списке оказались именно те парни, которые чуть не сдохли, если бы их вовремя не нашли?

— Я просто один раз встретился с ними, — признался Тайлер, напряжённо следя за ним.

— Прекрати мне врать! — Джош в ярости стиснул рукоятку.

— Адам отсосал мне, но это ничего не значило! — выкрикнул Тайлер, отворачиваясь, видимо понимая, что его оправдание прозвучало жалко.

Джоша трясло. Его тело не подчинялось ему, как бы он не старался унять дрожь, ощущение, что его крутят в мясорубке, не покидало. Глубоко вдохнув, он положил пистолет на подоконник и подошёл к Тайлеру, который весь сжался, будто желая врасти в стену, но его глаза сверкали, как начищенные до зеркального блеска ножи.

— Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно, — сказал Джош, до него наконец дошло, что он давно проиграл. — Я всегда знал, что это ты, но отказывался верить. Не хотел верить, — он повесил голову. — Я спал с тобой, с тобой, с обвиняемым, и когда дело дойдёт до суда, все надорвут животы от смеха, будут тыкать в меня пальцем, — он посмотрел на Тайлера. — Но самое ужасное, это то, что даже сейчас я не хочу никакого суда.

Тайлер молчал. Молчал и не мигая наблюдал за ним так, словно совершенно не понимал, что происходит, словно его запихали в бункер и сказали, что Джош будет его палачом, а он понятия не имел, за что его собираются казнить. Джош тяжело перевёл дух.

— Скажи мне, зачем ты это делал? — устало спросил он. — Я хочу знать, почему ты так поступил, — он сделал движение в сторону Тайлера, и тот вздрогнул. — Кто тебя так обидел, что ты так обращаешься с людьми? Неужели это потому, что они геи? — ответа не последовало. — Но ты же сам гей, ты заявлял об этом так гордо и непоколебимо, что с тобой случилось? Скажи мне, пожалуйста.

Но Тайлер лишь переступил с ноги на ногу, будто хотел побыстрее сбежать из этого ненавистного места. Джош ждал, рассматривая его черты, как они искажаются непониманием, презрением, страхом, чувствовал, как Тайлер закрывает доступ туда, куда Джош успел проникнуть. Время шло, где-то тикали часы, напряжение росло с каждой секундой и становилось невыносимым. Тайлер тоже выжидал и оказался гораздо терпеливее, ибо Джош сдался и отступил, разочарованно качнув головой.

— Убирайся, — пробормотал он. — Убирайся, я не хочу тебя больше видеть.

Будто не поверив ни единому слову, Тайлер неуверенно отошёл от стены. Джош широким жестом указал на выход, и тот, не теряя ни секунды, торопливо поднял куртку, схватил телефон и выскочил за дверь.

Джош закрыл лицо руками. Ладони тряслись, он с трудом дышал, и каждый вдох глубже вгонял невидимый гвоздь прямиком в сердце. Нет, он не будет жалеть о содеянном, ибо в сущности он ничего не сделал — Тайлер заслуживал гораздо сурового наказания, чем его милосердное отпущение грехов. Джош отлично знал, что это только начало. Завтра начнётся настоящая травля. Как только он достанет ордер на арест.

В комнате до сих пор витал сладкий цитрусовый аромат, и Джош отмахнулся от него, как от призрака. Тайлер ушёл, злость осталась. Он ненавидел себя за то, что его угораздило связаться с Тайлером, за то, что он так сильно привязался к нему, за то, что выгнал его, и за то, что не мог поступить по другому. Он не хотел это распутывать, не хотел верить, что такой красивый, нежный человек, как Тайлер, способен на такие такие уродливые, аморальные поступки. Джош хотел всё забыть, стереть память, вернуться в тот день, когда он предложил Майклу скачать «Гриндер» и никогда, никогда, не вестись на уловки незнакомых парней с пухлыми губами. Даже ради повышения. Даже ради сумасшедшего секса на одну ночь. Господи, как он устал.

В дверь постучали. Джош удивлённо заморгал. Мысль о том, что Тайлер вернулся превратилось в крошечную надежду, но он сразу растоптал её. Зачем ему возвращаться, вопрошал он себя, неспешно подходя к двери.

Едва открыв её, она с силой распахнулась, и в горло мгновенно вцепились острые когти. Он попятился, ведомый железной хваткой, и увидел перед собой красную маску, надетую на голову как носок: две круглые прорези, голубые, застывшие глаза, узкая полоска рта.

— Доигрался, грязный педик, — прошипел голос, и Джош с удивлением понял, что это женщина. — Тебя я жалеть не буду, готовься, сука.

Она перестала его душить, и со всего размаху ударила по щеке. Ногти, как тупые иглы, вспороли кожу, брызнула кровь. Она замахнулась снова, но Джош увернулся, и удар пришелся на висок. Он был такой мощный, что у него загудело в голове.

— Он не твой, понял, ублюдок? — приговаривала она, схватив его за волосы, прозрачные, как ледяная вода, глаза горели безумием. — Он мой и всегда будет моим. _Мне_ он будет посвящать песни, _мне_ он будет признаваться в любви, я всегда буду рядом, а ты так и останешься педиком, которого он со скуки будет потрахивать в задницу.

Заметив, что она слишком увлеклась речью, Джош поднял руку и попытался стащить с неё маску. Она застряла на полпути, оголив половину лица и лишая её обзора. Она зафыркала, как лошадь, явно не ожидая такого поворота, и воспользовавшись растерянностью, Джош что есть мочи скрутил ей левое ухо. Она взвыла, выгнулась дугой и отпустила его.

Продолжая крепко удерживать её за ухо, Джош потащил её в комнату, как первобытный человек должно быть тащил в пещеру самку. Маска съехала окончательно, из-под неё выпали длинные светлые волосы. Её лицо искажала гримаса боли, и она тщетно старалась оторвать руку Джоша от своей головы, мотая ею во все стороны.

— Он мой муж, сука, хочешь ты этого или нет, но это так, — как ведьма, бормотала она. — Ты слышал меня, педрила? Он мой муж!

Её слова подействовали на Джоша раньше, чем они добрались до окна, где — он помнил — был оставлен пистолет. Девица почувствовала его слабину и мгновенно вдарила ему кулаком в бок. Господь всемогущий, мелькнуло у Джоша, когда его сложило пополам, она что, тренер по кун-фу? Ибо она не била, она рубила его, как профессиональный боец.

Шатаясь, он кое-как выпрямился, и она сразу заехала ему коленом в живот. Джош схватился за край подоконника, не в состоянии вдохнуть, перед глазами всё поплыло, и он с трудом удержался на ногах.

— Стой, — прохрипел он, решив сменить тактику. — Стой… давай… поговорим, — он глотнул воздух, и он болезненно наполнил грудную клетку. — Я не знаю, про кого ты говоришь, ты… ошиблась.

— Охренеть, — она расхохоталась, приблизилась к нему и жёстко взяла за подбородок. — Я видела, как он выходил из твоей квартиры, и не раз. Ты меня за дуру держишь? — её глаза налились кровью.

— Нет, я… — убрав руки за спину, он нащупал прохладный металл. — Я не имею привычки ввязываться в чужие отношения.

— Тем хуже для тебя, — кивнула она и полезла в задний карман. — Наказания тебе не избежать.

Они наставили друг на друга пистолеты почти одновременно, но Джош оказался быстрее. Он сразу уловил, что направленное на него оружее, было совсем не оружием в традиционном смысле — судя по форме и серебристому блеску, это был шприц, который используют, чтобы усыплять крупных животных.

— Брось его, — потребовал Джош, осторожно делая шаг в сторону. — Бросай.

— Или что? — девица сощурилась, её рука напряжённо вытянулась, следуя за ним.

— Бросай, — он аккуратно снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Ну уж нет.

Он услышал, как щёлкнула кнопка, и наклонился, надеясь, что она промахнётся. Он не успел ничего почувствовать, потому что нажал на курок, целясь исключительно девице в плечо. Та вскрикнула и упала. Сквозь завесу дыма, Джош увидел как она схватилась за растекающуюся кровавую рану на руке.

— Сука, ты подстрелил меня, — ругалась она. — Ты подстрелил меня, гадёныш!

— А ты думала, он у меня игрушечный, — Джош хотел облегчённо выдохнуть, но что-то сковало его шею.

Медленно подняв руку, он нащупал маленький дротик, который глубоко сидел в коже. Он вытащил его и поморщился. Твою мать, она не промахнулась.

— Что за… — сказал он, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику растекается парализующий мороз.

— А ты думал, он у меня он игрушечный? — она залилась звонким смехом, так громко и истерично, что не могла остановиться.

Понимая, что у него мало времени, Джош подтащил девицу к окну и онемевшими руками приковал за её здоровое запястье к батарее. До кровати, где лежал телефон, ему пришлось ползти на коленях. Как через толщу воды он слышал непрекращающийся мерзкий хохот. Сумев взять телефон скручивающимися пальцами, он лишь по наитию смог набрать номер Майкла и промычать что-то нечленораздельное перед тем, как тьма накрыла его, подобно айсбергу.


	7. Ветер

— Дженна Блэк, — Майкл кинул на полированный стол тонкую папку, — она же Дженна Джозеф, двадцать четыре года, работала ветеринаром в местной клинике. Три года назад заключила фиктивный брак с Тайлером Джозефом, который — по его собственным словам, всегда был геем, и женитьба на Дженне была временным прикрытием его ориентации.

Пит кивнул, сложив пальцы домиком и перевёл взгляд на Джоша. Они сидели за длинным чёрным столом в кабинете начальника отдела: Пит во главе, Джош и Майкл по правую и левую стороны. Сквозь жалюзи пробивались солнечные лучи, маленький американский флаг, стоящий рядом с монитором компьютера, ярким пятном выделялся на тёмно-сером фоне.

— Заключив с ней брак, он совершил ошибку, потому что Дженна вдруг решила, что сможет «вылечить» мужа, а когда все её попытки и уговоры не сработали, она начала использовать методы посерьёзней, — отчуждённо продолжил Джош. — Мы не знаем, что конкретно она делала, но есть предположение, что Тайлер подвергался регулярному домашнему насилию.

— Это первый случай на моей памяти, когда домашнему насилию подвергается мужчина, а не женщина, — задумчиво проговорил Пит, глядя вдаль. — Вот же чумовые люди, — он кашлянул и подобрался. — Так, а дальше?

— Тайлеру удалось сбежать и подать на развод, но Дженна не давала своего согласия и просто исчезла, — Майкл поднял руку. — Тайлер наблюдался у психиатра некоторое время. Подпортила она ему нервишки, — он осторожно покосился на Джоша.

— Она вышла на него около года назад и начала следить, — он сделал вид, что не услышал последнюю реплику Майкла и потянулся к папке. — Возомнила себя каратильницей тех парней, с которыми встречался Тайлер. У неё дома мы нашли точно такую же льняную верёвку, которой она связала Адама и Колина, и у неё был моток с собой, когда она пришла ко мне.

Слава богу, Майкл отреагировал мгновенно и приехал не один, а с врачами. Джош не знал, сколько он пробыл без сознания, и возвращение в реальность далось непросто: мышцы болели, кости скрипели, как старые деревяшки. С трудом связывая слова, он пытался рассказать, что произошло, но Майкл только покачал головой и велел ему отдыхать. На утро Джош окончательно пришёл в себя, и после встречи с Майклом и обсуждения деталей, они пришли к выводу, что намерения Дженны касательно Джоша были куда серьёзнее предыдущих двух случаев: тогда она действовала в разы аккуратнее. Очевидно он выбесил её своими отношениями с Тайлером, и это сыграло с ней злую штуку. Но, размышлял Джош, вспоминая её совершенно безумный вид, возможно она к этому и стремилась, возможно она знала, что будет последний раз и поэтому вела себя настолько безрассудно, зная, что ей конец.

— Кстати, ты как? — Пит смешно округлил глаза. — Очухался?

— Как видишь, — усмехнулся Джош. — Она не успела ввести вторую дозу. Да и Майкл вовремя подоспел.

— Поцарапала знатно, — Пит дёрнул подбородком.

— Дралась, как кошка, — признал Джош, глядя на свои ладони, в очередной раз прогоняя всё, что произошло в тот вечер: ресторан, выпивка, Тайлер, ссора на улице, снова выпивка и снова Тайлер; потом драка с Дженной и обеспокоенное лицо Майкла, нависшее над ним, когда он пришёл в себя.

Он поднял голову, заметив, что Пит и Майкл замялись, будто одновременно вспомнив причину, по которой Дженна напала на Джоша. Пит знал, что он закрутил с Тайлером интрижку, но не задавал лишних вопросов, за что Джош был безмерно благодарен.

— Так, а дальше? — Пит слегка хлопнул по столу, разгоняя неловкую паузу.

— Она действовала следующим образом, — сказал Джош, — следила за Тайлером, видела, что он налаживает личную жизнь, и это выводило её из себя. Он успел встретиться с двумя парнями, и после этих встреч, она приходила к месту их проживания во всеоружии: как только они открывали дверь, она выстреливала в них успокоительным, которое действовало в течении нескольких секунд, — перечислял Джош, отгибая пальцы, — затаскивала в комнату, раздевала, связывала, увеличивала дозу и скрывалась.

— Сильная женщина, — прокомментировал Пит, уголки его губ опустились вниз.

— В случае с Адамом, она оставила песню «Ветер под крыльями», видимо, углядев в этом связь с Тайлером, а телефоны разбила, со всей дури кинув их в ванну, — закончил Джош.

— Скорей всего её признают невменяемой. Сейчас она проходит обследование, но там по ходу совсем шапка набекрень, — Майкл повертел пальцем у виска. — Первое слушание назначено на пятницу, но думаю, исход дела не заставит себя долго ждать.

— Отлично, — начальник отдела поднялся, — отлично сработано, джентльмены, — он протянул руку Джошу. — Думаю, совсем скоро можно ждать пополнения в рядах детективов второй степени.

Джош натянуто улыбнулся. Награда, к которой он так стремился, больше не радовала своей перспективой. Хорошо, что его повысят в звании, но было бы куда лучше, если бы он мог разделить достигнутый успех. И думал он сейчас отнюдь не о детективе Гибсоне.

— Хэй, напарник, — позвал Майкл, как только они вышли из кабинета шефа, — мои поздравления! — закинул ему руку на плечи и потряс.

— Ауч, — шикнул Джош, чувствуя, как заныли не пришедшие в полный порядок мышцы.

— Давай отпразднуем? — веселился Майкл, не замечая его гримас. — Я угощаю.

Окинув его утомлённым взглядом, Джош хмыкнул. Майкл смотрел на него с ожиданием, пританцовывая на месте. Наконец Джош улыбнулся и кивнул, вызвав тем самым новый приступ ликования.

Они пошли в тот самый бар, в котором они встречались с парнями из «Гриндера» — Майкл увидел в этом своеобразное завершение цепочки событий, которая тянулась несколько месяцев. Он заказал джин с тоником, Джош — стакан воды, потому что не хотел терять ощущение кристальной трезвости, которое сопровождало его последнюю неделю. Быть трезвым ему нравилось гораздо больше.

Обменявшись планами и попеняв на несовершенство системы, они замолчали. Майкл смаковал джин, причмокивая губами и затем, подперев ладонью подбородок, повернулся к Джошу и пытливо заглянул в глаза.

— А как у тебя с Тайлером? — спросил он с еле сдерживаемым любопытством.

— Никак, — Джош покрутил стакан. — Я теперь вообще не знаю, как к нему подступиться.

— Думаешь, он пошлёт тебя, если ты попытаешься наладить с ним контакт? — в его голосе появилось сожаление.

— Нет, — Джош поджал губы. — Надеюсь, что нет.

— Ты разговаривал с ним?

— Пытался, — Джош вспомнил затравленный вид Тайлера, когда он столкнулся с ним в участке — его присутствие было необходимо при даче показаний по Дженне, и Джош рассчитывал, что перехватит его в коридоре и сможет объясниться. — Он чётко дал мне понять, что не готов к общению. Не знаю, на сколько это затянется.

— А что он сказал? — Майкл вытянул шею, как обеспокоенный чьим-то поведением пёс.

— Что ему нужно время всё обдумать, что он запутался, и что произошедшее вывело его из равновесия, — на сердце опять становилось тяжело: Тайлер избегающий смотреть ему в глаза, Тайлер, который отшатнулся и прошептал «не надо», когда Джош хотел прикоснуться к нему — всё это до сих болезненно отзывалось где-то в груди. — Я ему звоню, но он не берёт трубку, пишу, но он не отвечает. Не замечает меня, если видит на улице. И так продолжается дней восемь.

— Ну по крайней мере, он не заблокировал тебя, — обнадёжил Майкл. — Тогда было бы совсем хреново.

Джош не ответил и сделал глоток воды, освежив в памяти, как днём ранее, Тайлер неожиданно наградил его взглядом перед тем, как завернуть за угол. Этот взгляд как бы говорил — прекрати преследовать меня, оставь меня в покое, но Джош ничего не мог с собой поделать. Возможно Майкл прав — если Тайлер хоть как-то реагирует, оставляет возможность достучаться до него, может быть ещё не всё потерянно.

— Я тогда наговорил ему столько… всего, — он провёл ладонью по лицу, будто хотел стереть все совершённое им одним движением. — Смешал с грязью, вёл себя, как неуравновешенный псих, не успев как следует во всём разобраться, — Джош закусил губу. — Господи, он был в таких нездоровых отношениях, но не побоялся начать новые вопреки всему, и тут появляюсь я, со всеми обвинениями, расследованиями и прочим дерьмом…

— Он тебе так сильно понравился, да? — тихо, словно о самом сокровенном спросил Майкл.

— Я никогда не встречал таких, как он, — Джош смотрел сквозь прозрачный стакан, на отражённые в нём лучи света. — Как встретил, так и потерял, — добавил он, отворачиваясь.

— Знаешь что? — Майкл положил ему руку на плечо, и Джош удивлённо уставился на него. — Раз ты к нему так привязался, тогда добей его. В смысле, — запнулся Майкл, когда брови Джоша поползли вверх, — в смысле, добейся, я хотел сказать добейся, — залепетал он, усиленно краснея. — Я в тебя верю, верю, что между вами большая сильная однополая любовь, и поэтому я приказываю тебе доставать его до тех пор, пока он не падёт под мощью твоей настойчивости.

— Из тебя бы вышел неплохой оратор, — Джош широко улыбнулся, не устояв перед этой нелепой, но идущей от сердца речью.

— Правда? — Майкл приосанился.

— Только с однополой любовью перебор, а так нормально, — кивнул Джош.

— Да ну тебя, — тот, ухмыляясь, поднёс стакан ко рту.

— И спасибо, — серьёзно сказал Джош. — За поддержку, и что ты веришь, что у нас что-нибудь получится.

— Не за что, — Майкл допил джин. — Хочу раз в жизни побывать на свадьбе, на которой будет два жениха, — без околичностей признался Майкл.

— Если ты тешишь себя надеждой, что на ней ты встретишь того, кто подарит тебе радости гейского секса, то ждать придётся долго, — вкрадчиво сказал Джош.

— Ох, Дан, с тобой невозможно общаться! — всплеснул руками Майкл и тут же рассмеялся, увидев, как развеселился Джош.

+++

Джош стоял под вывеской «Федэкс» битый час. Он знал, что Тайлер работает сегодня, и ждал, когда он наконец освободится. Что он будет делать дальше — Джош понятия не имел, но позвонив Тайлеру утром и снова услышав ряд долгих гудков, Джош понял, что хватит, он больше не выдержит этого мазохизма, пора действовать. Кроме того, ему необходимо извиниться и будь, что будет. Пусть Тайлер пошлёт его далеко и надолго, пусть ударит его, пусть скажет, что он обрывает все связи, по крайней мере тогда, Джош поймёт, что все попытки тщетны и пора отпустить ситуацию, а не бороться с невыносимой тишиной. Любой реакции, любого слова было бы достаточно, чтобы он перестал истязать себя домыслами и всевозможными мечтами.

Краем глаза он уловил движение у двери и, повернувшись, встретился с лицом к лицу с Тайлером, который, завидев его, перестал улыбаться чему-то услышанному по ту сторону, и замер. Он был одет в розовую рубашку и чёрные узкие джинсы, и это подействовало на Джоша, как порыв ветра в душной комнате. Господи, святый боже, он даже смотреть на него не может, чтобы не завыть от бессилия — Тайлер мог бы его прикончить одним поворотом головы. Джош не двигался, боясь любым неловким движением спугнуть его. Где-то просигналила машина, и Тайлер, очнувшись, отвернулся и поспешил в противоположную сторону. Чертыхнувшись, Джош пригладил галстук и бросился за ним.

— Хэй, привет, — радостно начал он, будто ничего не произошло.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Тайлер и ускорил шаг.

— Я прогуливался неподалёку и подумал, почему бы не навестить старого знакомого, — начал Джош.

— Ага, — Тайлер быстро покосился на него, и Джош был готов расплавиться, как снег под лучами солнца.

— Как у тебя дела? — с трудом сдерживая восторг, спросил он.

— Бывало и хуже, — Тайлер шёл величественно выпрямив спину, и Джош был готов идти за ним и молча восхищаться плавным изгибом плечей.

— Ещё пишешь песни?

— Конечно, — Тайлер едва заметно кивнул, и Джош залюбовался его идеальным профилем. — Больше, чем обычно.

— Надеюсь, они жизнерадостнее той, которую ты давал мне читать.

— Уж какие получаются, — ноздри Тайлера вздрогнули, но он упорно продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Давай зайдём куда-нибудь, — с замиранием сердца предложил Джош. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я спешу, — не очень-то уверенно ответил Тайлер.

— Это я вижу, — Джош взял его за локоть, и Тайлер мгновенно повернулся к нему, будто его ошпарили. — Пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы две минуты, чтобы объясниться.

— Послушай… — начал и тут же осёкся Тайлер.

К своему удивлению Джош понял, что Тайлер не сердился на него, наоборот, он испугался, что сейчас над ним начнётся самый страшный суд. Возможно ему показалось, но настало самое время убедить Тайлера в обратном.

— Я хотел извиниться за всё, что я наговорил и за то, что сделал, — Джош боялся моргнуть, упустить малейшую реакцию Тайлера на его слова. — Я знаю, я поступил некрасиво, но я больше не могу терпеть эту пытку молчанием, — ему стало трудно говорить, но он заставил себя продолжить. — Пожалуйста, не игнорируй меня, как будто я для тебя ничего не значу, как будто всё, что между нами было — пустое и бессмысленное, — он судорожно вдохнул воздух. — Для меня всё оказалось серьёзнее, чем я ожидал, — удары сердца заглушали все шумы города. — Я не могу без тебя. Не могу спать, не могу есть, не могу нормально работать, и я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы ты снова улыбнулся мне.

Они снова стояли посреди улицы, и Джошу казалось, что прошла вечность, что день сменила ночь, и что безликие фигуры снующие вокруг них давно разошлись по домам. Он смотрел на Тайлера, как он кусает нижнюю губу в нерешительности. Он снова выглядел так, словно оказался на другой планете и совершенно не представлял, на каком языке здесь говорят.

— Дело совсем не в тебе, — заговорил наконец Тайлер, — а во мне. Я втянул тебя во всё это, втянул ещё двух парней, которые совершенно незаслуженно пострадали из-за Дженны, и это _я_ должен просить у тебя прощения, за то, что так получилось, что моя чокнутая жена тебя чуть не убила.

— У неё бы всё равно ничего не вышло, — легко сказал Джош, складывая руки на груди.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — с чем-то похожим на отчаяние воскликнул Тайлер.

— Я Железный Человек.

— Ну конечно, — сощурился Тайлер. — Но мне было не смешно, ни разу не смешно, потому что ответственность за всё, что произошло так или иначе лежит на мне, — он тыкнул себя пальцем в грудь. — И ты имел полное право подозревать меня тогда, слишком многое сходилось.

— Но согласись, я тоже хорош, — возразил Джош.

— Хорош, не отрицаю, — Тайлер опустил глаза, но Джош успел заметить, что они смягчились, как в них появилось то же выражение, когда он собирался поцеловать его — полное нежности, робкого обожания. — Поэтому я избегал тебя и затаился, потому что мне было стыдно? Мне стоило попросить прощения раньше, но… я не мог перебороть себя, мне было страшно, что ты действительно не хочешь меня больше видеть.

— О, прекрати, — Джош улыбнулся, заметив, как щёки Тайлера окрасились в нежно-розовый.

— Я даже хотел уехать, чтобы избежать всех разборок, — он покачал головой и вздохнул, будто не верил, что до такого можно было додуматься.

— От меня бы ты всё равно не скрылся, — уверенно заявил Джош.

— О, да, детектив-второй-степени Джошуа Дан, в этом я не сомневаюсь, — Тайлер привычно поднял подбородок и приосанился. — Ты мне тоже нравишься. Очень. И если ты… если мы квиты, то почему бы нам не начать с начала?

Кажется где-то на задворках улиц заиграла We are the Champions. Джош не мог поверить, что всё обернулось так, как он не смел и надеяться, что Тайлер не держал на него зла, что он понял и принял его, что он _сам_ предложил забыть обо всём, что случилось и продолжить их недвусмысленное знакомство. Если Джош ничего не испортит, — а он не испортит, — то может быть уже сегодня он снова будет целовать эти пухлые губы, эти мягкие щёки, по которым он так истосковался.

— Позволь мне пригласить тебя куда-нибудь? — как истинный кавалер предложил Джош.

— Нет, — отрезал Тайлер.

— Нет? — от неожиданности у Джоша отвисла челюсть.

— Сейчас мы пойдём ко мне и будем пить кофе, — Тайлер пристально смотрел ему в глаза. — Там и поговорим.

— Оу, — Джош прочитал всё, что таилось в этом взгляде и понял, что выиграл главный приз. — Сколько чашек?

— Две для начала.

— На кухне?

— Потом переберёмся в комнату, и я думаю о том, чтобы попить кофе в ванной, — Тайлер задумчиво потёр подбородок.

— В ванной? — пульс учащался с каждой секундой. — Я никогда не пил кофе в ванной.

— У тебя есть уникальная возможность попробовать, — Тайлер хихикнул и неспешно пошёл вперёд. — И ни слова про извращенцев.

— Ты лучший из них, — брякнул Джош, присоединяясь к нему.

— О боже, — Тайлер отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку. — Лучше бы ты промолчал.

— Может быть, я хочу, чтобы ты наказал меня за непослушание.

— Ну если ты так настаиваешь, — промурлыкал Тайлер, кончик его языка скользнул по краю зубов, и Джош чуть не рассмеялся от осознания своей победы над этим неприступным и прекрасным созданием.

Из проезжающего мимо автомобиля действительно доносились финальные аккорды песни Queen. Глупо, но Джош почувствовал себя, как в кино, когда в конце показывают титры и играет победоносная музыка, демонстрируя, что всё хорошо, главные герои справились со всеми проблемами и радостно ускакали в закат.

Заката на горизонте пока не наблюдалось, но рядом с ним шёл Тайлер, который слегка прижимался к Джошу, когда людской поток становился слишком бурным. Время от времени он якобы ненароком задевал его плечом и едва заметно улыбался той чуши, которую нёс Джош. И этого было достаточно. Джошу было достаточно видеть эту улыбку, чувствовать его тепло, и он не шёл, он летел по воздуху, подгоняемый тихой радостью, как ласковым ветром.


End file.
